Warrior Princess
by snowstrm23
Summary: Mainly Star's POV, anyone else's POV will be pointed out. It takes place a few months after Betrothed. Starfire is afraid that her team doesn't think she can protect herself and comes to a conclusion. Kind of a Charmed cross over. OC involved.
1. Simply Thinking

Chapter One: "Simply Thinking"

I find myself sitting on top of the tower, the home in which I live, every day looking up at the stars. It had only been three months and six days that I had last seen my sister. True, she does not love me nor does she even like me, but we're suppose to be family. Aren't families supposed to stick together no matter what? I guess in my case it does not matter. Ever since we were small she had always thought that our parents neglected her, and shown me more love and compassion, more attention then herself. I disagree with that conclusion, our parents thrived on giving her, our brother and I equal attention and love. I wish more than anything that she would not hate me so. What happened when we were kids that made her this way? I do not know and I'm tired of trying to figure it out. The things she has said and done to me have played within my head over and over again like a broken record. _I always was the better fighter...Earth has changed you little sister. _I think of those words all the time, even as I fight the insignificant battles against evil here on Earth. Although, when I do think about it Earth _has_ changed me. Tamaranians are warriors, fighters but we strive for peace. Yes, Blackfire was always stronger, faster and better when it came to fighting, but I was a very close second.

"Hey Star." I heard someone saying as they walked closer.

My whole body tensed as I saw Robin sit next to me. He smiled at me and looked out at the sky in the direction I was looking.

"Thinking of Tamaran?" he asked, as if he was trying not to read my mind.

I simply nodded. Robin was the kind of person I could always count on to be there for me. I could go to him with the most happiest of news and he'd share in the giggles and smiles; he was also the one I could go to if I were to fall apart, and knowing him, he would break out the glue. He cared about me, and I cared about him. Only I felt more than friendship between us, I only wish that he felt it to.

I could see Robin trying to look at me with out my knowledge. I could feel his eyes trying to search my face for answers to the many questions I knew he had.

"Robin, may I ask why you are here?" I finally asked, looking from the sky to his masked eyes. He smiled, oh how I love that smile.

He took a small breath, "I had some things on my mind that I had to sort out. This isn't just your place to come and think," he joked.

I smiled, "Robin, you do know that you can tell me anything as well." I assured him.

I could see a false smile cross his face. "I know Starfire, but my problems and thoughts are ones that I don't want to push onto others. Everyone's a lot safer if they stay in here." He pointed to his head.

I couldn't help but giggle. He made a strange silly face when he pointed to his head.

Robin chuckled and stood up. "Well I'm going back inside. It's getting a little chilly out here." He turned and started walking toward the door. He must have noticed that I had not got up because he turned back around and came back to me. "Aren't you coming?" he asked me concerned, placing his right gloved hand on my left shoulder. I swear my heart skipped a beat.

I didn't wish to alarm him so I looked at him and gave him my sweetest smile, "I wish to stay here and continue on ... sorting my thoughts."

He understood and nodded. He squeezed my shoulder before letting go and walking back towards the door. I wished that he would turn back around and sit next to me once again. I didn't want the memories of my sister to haunt my thoughts once again. Of course, Robin didn't come back and as before, my sister haunted my thoughts. She taunted me, called me weak and said I was incapable of protecting myself.

It felt like minutes later that someone could be heard walking up the stairs of the tower. It was Cyborg. How could I tell? It was simple, his foot steps are sturdy yet he had a slight stomp to it.

"Star, I'm locking up the tower for the night. You comin' in?" Cyborg asked me.

I stood up and slowly turned towards him. "What time is it?" I asked innocently.

Cyborg chuckled, "It's like ten o'clock Star, we have seen or talked to you since Robin came up her at eight thirty-four."

I was surprised, had my sister really kept me thinking that long about how awful she made me feel? It must be true, Cyborg's arm has never been wrong before. "I'm sorry to trouble you, but I am fine. Honest Cyborg, you need not worry about me."

Cyborg was always like my older brother. Strong, polite, and yes he was over protective at times. As a Tamaranian I was brought up not to hold in my feelings, what I felt I showed. Here on Earth is different, it seems that Humans find this a weakness, a flaw that is unacceptable for others to know about. I have learned to keep most of my emotions to myself, but when they grow to a point where I must let someone know I go to Cyborg. He is always willing to lend an ear and a shoulder if needed. Although when he detaches either it is quite annoying, humorous, but annoying.

Cyborg didn't question me, and it was a good thing too. I did not feel like exploiting my feelings and thoughts at that moment. We have a bond, and he knows it. When I'm ready to talk he knows I'll tell him, but until then he would let it go.

He escorted me to the door and down the stairs. I escorted him to the tower shut down panel located inside the main operations room, even though he insisted that I go to bed. All the way down and all the way to our rooms we talked about video games and the ghetto, a place in which he grew up in. I had many questions, but I didn't ask him any. It was late and we both needed to get sleep.

"Goodnight Cyborg," I yawned.

Before he walked off he gave me a brotherly hug, "Goodnight Starfire. Sleep tight." He smiled.

I watched him walk around the corner before I walked into my own room. I sleepily walked over to my dresser and pulled out my light purple pastel night gown. I couldn't help but remember when Raven had given it to me. It was gorgeous now as it was back then. I walked to where my mirror was and sat down at the small table and chair that was placed before it. I picked up my comb and started combing my hair. Five minutes later I got up and folded the blankets of my bed back a enough to where I could get in between the bed and the blankets. It felt so good to finally go to sleep. Thoughts of my sister disintegrated into memories and wishes that transformed themselves into dreams.


	2. Imperfect

Chapter Two: "Imperfect"

The suns morning rays of light swept through my room like a warm blanket. I fluttered my eyes open to see that my room was drowning in light. It was beautiful, to say the least. I removed the blankets from my body and swung them over to the side of the bed. I stood up and felt the soft plush carpet of my room.

I stood up and began to stretch my legs and arms. As I did so I felt my arms tighten. _I knew that fight yesterday would cause me pain today._ I thought. Pushing the pain aside I glanced at the clock. The black box with green numbers read six thirty-two am. _I have twenty-eight minutes to get dressed and head to the gym for combat practice. I'll hold off on the shower. _I told myself. I walked to my dresser and pulled out my all too familiar uniform and under garnets. I journeyed to my bathroom that was added in only five and half weeks ago. I had convinced Cyborg to build one within my room so that I didn't hog the one located down the hall. I set my clothes down on the counter by the sink and looked myself over in the mirror. My hair was sort of messy and tangled, but it was fixable as always. Inspecting my body itself I found a few bruises, small scratches and a cut on my right shoulder. The cut itself was not big, it was about an inch and half long and it was only a few millimeters deep. Those who say I'm perfect have never seen what lies under my uniform. Of course, I do my very best to maintain that perfect image that everyone expects of me for only one reason. That reason is Robin. If I were to let my 'battle scars' show, Robin would treat me as if I were dying. He would claim revenge and he would be angry that I kept such things from him. I ran my fingers over the cut. _I wish he didn't treat me like a child incapable of protecting myself. _Brushing these saddening thoughts from my mind I continued with getting dressed and covering my imperfections. I brushed my hair and washed my face. With satisfaction I walked out of my bathroom and out of my room towards the gym.

As I approached the door I could hear Raven meditating on the other side of the door. Raven was always calm and collective. I walked through the door and smiled at her. She didn't see me due to the fact that her eyes were closed. I walked up to her, leaving only her personal space between us.

"Good morning dearest friend!" I exclaimed happily.

Raven continued to chant.

_Why does she ignore me?_ I asked myself, I wanted so badly to talk to her. She was the only other girl in this tower that I could relate to, that I could do the girl talk with. Obviously, she's not one to do such girly things and it is a hassle to even get her to agree to do at least one with me a month.

"Raven it is morning and practice isn't for another ten minutes. Might we please have a small conversation before the boys arrive?" I asked as nicely as I could.

The chanting stopped and Raven opened her eyes. "Good morning Starfire," she said emotionless. This was normal for her.

"It is indeed a good morning. Was your sleep as enjoyable as always?" I smiled sweetly.

Raven rolled her eyes, "My dreams are never enjoyable Starfire. You of all people should know that."

I felt myself blush at the comment. I looked towards the door and back at Raven.

"What is the question Starfire?" Raven asked.

I had forgotten for a brief moment that she could sense things. "Raven, perhaps at a later time you could help me with the cut I had received two days ago."

Raven sighed, "Starfire just because everyone thinks your perfect doesn't mean it's true. Why do you do this to yourself?"

My smile turned into a frown, "I have often asked myself the same question," I paused then continued, "will you help me though? I don't wish for anyone else to find out."

Raven agreed to do so. After I gave her a small hug, Cyborg came in with Beast Boy dragging behind him.

I giggled at the sight, "Good morning dear friends! I trust your sleep was pleasant," I said happily.

Cyborg let go of Beast Boy's collar and his top half fell to the floor, he moaned but continued off to sleep.

"Apparently Beast Boy's sleep is so pleasant he doesn't want to wake up." Cyborg commented, shaking his head.

I walked over and bent down beside Beast Boy. I poked him a few times to see if he would wake up, but no such luck. I looked up at Cyborg. "And how was your sleep?"

Cyborg smiled, "It was good."

I stood up and smiled.

The door slid open to reveal the leader of our group. The clock struck seven am exactly. Robin was always punctual, if you weren't there right at seven you were instructed to do twice as much work out as you normally do.

"Good Morning Robin!" I stated happily. I walked up to him and gave him a small hug. He blushed and I did not. I had grown use to giving hugs without blushing. It is also the only way I can get close to Robin without anyone suspecting that I have the 'thing' for him.

He smiled, "So is everyone ready to start practice?" he asked.

Everyone looked over at the fast asleep Beast Boy.

"Everyone's ready but him." Raven pointed out.

Robin shook his head. He knew exactly why Beast Boy was always sleeping in.

"Hey Cyborg," Robin smirked.

"Ya Robin?" Cyborg smirked back.

"Go get the Game Station XL." Robin commanded.

Cyborg tried not to laugh, "Why Robin?"

Robin's smirk increased, "Because I'm going to sell it for some new equipment."

Beast Boy jumped up in a matter of seconds. He looked around and it clicked that they had played a trick on him.

I giggled of course, it was very amusing.

"Dudes that is so not cool!" Beast Boy shouted.

Robin walked up to him, "Then you should stop playing with it when it's time to go to bed."

Beast Boy grumbled but resumed to his part of the gym.

"Ok, let's do some work outs." Robin


	3. Tradition

Chapter Three: "Tradition"

As the clock stroked eight o'clock Beast Boy nearly melted to the floor. We had been doing our own combat activities for an hour. I too was ready to fall to the floor, not because I was tired but because my arms hurt badly. They were stiff and unwilling to cooperate with the slightest hand gesture. I let them dangle by my side and attempted to make fist. No luck, my arm felt dead. I looked around the room to see where it was that Robin had moved too. I was thankful that Cyborg was keeping him occupied with some new details and upgrades for each of our combat programs. I casually walked over to Raven. She was, as always, meditating. I smiled and looked as if she were teaching me something while I thought as loudly as I could that she would follow me outside. I walked outside and stood there in the hall for a few minutes before the door swished open. For a moment I stood in fear, but was relieved to see non other than Raven looking at me with her hood up. I thanked her and asked her to follow me to the infirmary. She said fine and we went forth.

As we walked I couldn't help but feel weak. Once again the words of my sister played within the confines of my mind. I know I should just ignore them, but how can you ignore the words of someone you had once looked up too? _Earth has changed you Starfire._ Why does she haunt me so? What is it that she wishes to make me feel? I don't know and truthfully I wish to never see her again. After all the pain she has put me through she deserves to float aimlessly in space. I was shocked, did I just say that? I would never wish such things on family. _Oh sister, why can't you accept me for who I am and ignore the past in and its hurtful memories?_ I asked myself.

If Raven could feel my emotions she certainly was ignoring them. Usually when my emotions would get extreme she would be the first to know. Why did she not ask me about it? Maybe my emotions are under control or they aren't strong enough. Well either way, I hope she doesn't find out about them. This is a problem I intend on solving myself.

Raven and I came to the infirmary door and she opened it. Allowing me in first, she gestured for me to sit in a chair rather than on the bed. I obeyed.

"So where is this cut at?" Raven asked, only interested in getting back to her meditation.

I avoided her dark indigo eyes, "On my right shoulder," I stated sadly.

Before Raven could even move her arm the door slid open and revealed three very worried male titans.

I gasped and Raven turned around. Fear filled me and I knew that Raven felt it to, for she was looking scared as well.

Robin walked in, followed by the other two boys.

"What's going on in here?" Robin asked.

Raven looked at me, I pleaded that she would not tell him. _Please let her be silent, please._ The fear within me kept growing to a point where Raven placed her hand on my left shoulder. I knew she was trying to comfort me.

"Starfire?" Robin asked a little more demanding.

I smiled nervously, "My arms are very stiff and I was wondering if Raven would be able to help me relieve the pain," I confessed, not revealing the _true_ reason I was in the infirmary.

Nevertheless, Robin's eyes widened and concerned filled his face. "Are you ok? Raven can you help her?"

I felt like a child sitting in a chair watching my parents decide weather or not something could be done. I hated the feeling. I truly hated it. The fear I had felt was replaced with anger.

Raven looked at me, telling me with her eyes that she felt the anger too. A dark, pitch black shield was created between me and the rest of the team. "She'll be fine. Now get out so that I can do something about it."

Beast Boy and Cyborg were already out in the hall.

Robin remained still, looking from Raven to me. I saw Raven give him a cold stare that made chills run down my spine. It must have had the same effect on Robin because he turned around and walked out.

The shield flickered away and Raven faced me. "Are you ok now?"

I felt my body relax, and the anger and fear disappear. "Yes I am. I thank you Raven."

"No problem, now where is that cut again?" Raven asked softly.

I gestured to my right shoulder, "Under my clothes." I stated sadly.

Raven shifted her weight, "Can you point it out; I don't want you to remove any clothing."

I pointed to where it started to where it ended. Raven nodded and positioned her left hand over it. A light blue aura surrounded her hand; I could see white specks of light moving within the blue. When she removed her hand the skin itched a little but otherwise it was healed.

"Thank you," I said softly.

Raven held out her glowing hand again, "What about you're arms? Are they really stiff?"

I stretched them out, "Yes they are. Are you're powers capable of healing them?"

Raven gave a small smile, "Yes, hold still." She held out both her hands, glowing with the same blue and white aura they had earlier. She placed her hands on each side of me and moved them slowly from my shoulders to my hands. After she was done she looked at me, "Better?"

I moved and stretched them again. "Very much, thank you Raven," I paused and then continued, "and thank you for not telling Robin the real reason I am here."

Raven shrugged, "No problem, it was actually enjoyable. I like making them feel scared." Raven smirked.

I giggled and stood up. Raven gave me one last look before we walked out of the room. She went straight to her room to meditate as I walked to the main operations room to eat something.

Before I had opened the door I could hear the daily tradition of the Tofu verse Meat wars between Beast Boy and Cyborg. I sighed; this happened every day and as amusing as it was it was getting old. I stepped through and they stopped their bickering for only a few seconds before they resumed. Robin was located at the kitchen table reading the newspaper. He looked aggravated as well.

Instead of taking the seat next to him, as I normally did every morning, I walked to the couch and sat down. I didn't turn the television on, but instead took comfort in the fact that we had a nice view of the city and ocean. It may not be as wonderful as sitting on top of the tower, but it was the only way I could look out at the sky without Robin coming to see if I was alright. Although, I couldn't help but feel sorry for him, he was sitting at the table without me. To be truthful, I can feel his eyes on the back of my head, wondering if he should sit next to me or just stay there and wonder if I'm ok.

"Will you too shut-up and make breakfast already!" Robin shouted.

I closed my eyes at the sound of his voice. He must not be in a good mood. I can't help but think it was my fault. I looked over the couch to see what Robin and the other two would do next.

Cyborg threw his hands up in a peaceful gesture. "Dude calm down, we got it covered." Cyborg smiled nervously.

Satisfied that he had stopped the bickering, he turned back to his newspaper. He lifted his gaze to look at me, and then back at his paper.


	4. Mall Time

**This is in Robin's POV.**

**-----------------------------------**

_Why isn't she sitting next to me? She usually does, every morning. _I thought, trying very hard to keep my thoughts on the words that were written on the newspaper. I normally read every word, but for some reason I was just skimming through it. _Why was Starfire in the infirmary? Were her arms really stiff? Why didn't she tell me? _I looked up from my paper and saw her glancing out the window. _Why does it feel like she's so distant?_ These questions were burning to be asked. I couldn't take not knowing what was wrong with one of my team mates, especially Starfire.

I got up and placed the newspaper on the table, then made my way over to the couch. I sat down next to Starfire as I looked out the window in the same direction she was looking. I didn't speak for a few moments, but I had to break this silence. It was driving me nuts.

"What are you looking at?" I asked, not wanting to get straight to the point.

She looked at me; she seemed both happy and annoyed. _I wonder why._ I thought silently.

"At the city, it is wondrous yes?" She asked.

I smiled, "Ya it is." I paused for a moment, taking in the sites. I don't like having silent moments between me and Starfire, it just wasn't natural. "So, um, Star, you want to go to the mall or something today, with, um, me?" I stuttered. _Man I sound pathetic._

She didn't answer for quite awhile till I looked away. "You don't have to. I just wanted to spend some time with you and explain some Earthly ways to you. I've kind of been slacking off on that." I frowned.

"I would like that very much." She answered softly.

I looked over at her and smiled. It would have been a perfect opportunity to kiss her if the other two nit-wits weren't standing eight feet away from us. _Kiss her?_ I asked myself. _Do I really feel like that about her?_

"Breakfast time everyone!" Cyborg called out.

I stood up and looked down at Starfire. I held out my hand, "Shall we dine?" I chuckled.

She took my hand, "Yes please." She replied back.

* * *

I placed myself on the R-Cycle and looked over my shoulder. I smiled, "You ready to go Star?"

She looked worried, "Are you sure that this land vehicle is ... safe?" she asked me hesitantly.

"Oh course Starfire. I ride it everyday." I reassured her.

"Maybe I should just fly over head." Starfire said nervously.

She'd been giving me excuses for the past twenty minutes. It seemed she finally ran out of them so she had no choice. I felt bad that I was making her do something against her will, so I got off the motorcycle and took a few steps to where she was. I sighed, "Starfire, I'd never let anything happen to you. You know that." I could feel my cheeks flush.

She blushed also, "Very well."

I settled myself on the motorcycle and placed my helmet on my head. Starfire slowly placed herself behind me. I handed her the extra helmet that I had and she put it on.

"Now just place you're arms around my waist like so," I instructed. I felt her slim arms creep there way around my stomach. I blushed and my heart seemed to beat faster, "All set?" I asked before I even attempted to turn the R-Cycle on.

She nodded, although I knew she wasn't completely sure about this.

I turned the key and revved up the R-Cycle. I heard her shriek, and felt her arms around my waist tighten. _Why haven't I taken her on the R-Cycle before? _I thought, but pushed it aside as I pressed another button that opened the floor wide enough to reveal a secret tunnel. I smirked; I loved the feeling of the motorcycle. I revved it up once more before I picked my foot up allowed it to go forward.

Starfire felt like she was holding on to me for dear life. I couldn't help but chuckle. _I need to get her use to this._ I smiled. Within minutes we were on the main land. I could see people waking down the streets stare at Starfire as she hung on for her life.

Ten minutes passed and I pulled into the mall parking lot. I found a spot close to the entrance door and pulled in.

As I turned the motor off I looked over my shoulder, "Starfire, we're here." I stated happily as I removed my helmet.

Starfire didn't respond.

"Starfire?" I asked again, tapping her hands that were around my waist.

She stirred, "Is it over?" She asked innocently, yet scared.

"Yes Starfire, it's over."

She slid her arms away and took her helmet off. I took it from her and placed it on the R-Cycle's handles.

"So how was it?" I asked, waiting for her to remove herself from behind me.

She gave me a nervous smile, "It was ... different."

"It's always kind of scary the first time. You'll get use to it after awhile," I beamed.

She looked at me with such confusion, "Am I to ride this back to the tower?" Starfire asked me.

"Well ya," I paused and then quickly added, "If you want to that is." _Wow that was a close one._ I thought to myself. "So where are we going Star?" I asked her, as we entered the mall.

She looked around and her face just lit up. Time always seemed to slow down when ever I was near her. It made me feel great to know that she depended on me to tell her and show her what everything was and why we needed it.

She looked at me and took my arm, "We shall go there." She pointed out to a store nearby.

"Bath and Body Works." I read nervously. _Oh no, what have I done?_

"It looks like a lovely store." We walked inside, "And it smells lovely in here."

I pulled on my collar, "Ya, uh Star, how long are we going to be in here?" I asked. I could see a lot of the girls getting ready to jump me as soon as Star left my side.

"I do not know Robin." She replied back to me.

She pulled me over to a wall filled with bath products. _Oh no, anything but that._


	5. Explanations

Chapter Five: "Explanations"

_What is so worrisome about a wall of objects? _I asked myself. It seemed the closer I came to this wall the closer Robin came to deciding on running out. _Does he fear this wall of objects? Are they dangerous weapons of some sort? _I continued on walking towards them. As soon as we stood in front of them Robin was turning pink, and it continued to turn darker.

"Robin what are these objects?" I asked, looking at him with interest. Interest in both this wall and the reason he was turning a dark crimson.

I heard other girls and older women giggle and whisper things to each other. I brushed them away quickly. I had no interest in what they thought of me or Robin for explaining.

Robin hesitated to answer my question. "Well this is the Bath and Body Works Store. They sell all kinds of lotions, and, um, other things." He smiled sheepishly.

"What are these called?" I asked, taking a puffy small container of round purple balls.

"Those are, um, what are they called? Oh, bath beads." Robin stated.

I looked at them, "Beads? Aren't beads small and very hard to work with?" I asked trying to make a connection between these beads and the ones I've seen on hand made necklaces.

Robin smirked, "No, these have scented liquid in them."

Robin took the box from my hand and looked at the sticker that was attached to it.

"And these are lavender scented. When you go to take a bath, you toss some of these in and the plastic part of them dissolve. Once they've dissolved you can smell the scent and it helps one relax. I've never tried them, but they're mainly for girls and women." Robin stated, giving me a sheepish smile.

Robin handed me the box and allowed me to continue. He seemed more relaxed now, and the girls that had been whispering seemed to be giving me dirty looks.

"Robin," I asked still looking at the box within my hands, "May I buy this item?"

Robin smiled, "You can if you want to Star, it's your choice."

I beamed and hugged him as I proceeded to the check out center. When I turned around, two teenage friends walked up to me and Robin. One was a female and the other was male.

The girl eyed Robin intensely, and Robin seemed to shrink. The boy eyed me and I felt uncomfortable. _What is he staring at? _I wondered.

The girl spoke up first, "Oh my gosh! It's Robin! Hi Robin, I'm Vanessa." The girl eagerly took Robins hand and proceeded to give him a handshake.

The boy turned to me, "Names Mack and you must be Starfire." He stated smoothly. He held out his hand in an attempt to shake mine. I turned to Robin who eyed the man that stood before me. He was obviously jealous, or just being over protective.

I shook his hand and quickly took it back. I gave him a small smile. "Nice to meet you."

"So Robin, do you have any plans later on today? Say like in an hour or two?" Vanessa asked happily, practically jumped and cling to his arm.

"I, uh…" Robin stuttered.

My face was emotionless; _he had said that today would be our day._ _A day that he would take the time out of his busy schedule to explain these Earthly ways to me. If he tells her no, then I will surely blow up. _

Robin looked at me and stood up straight, "Actually," he turned to the one called Vanessa, "I've got other plans. I'm sorry."

The girl looked heartbroken. The guy looked from Robin to me.

"So what about you? You want to go catch a movie or something?" Mack asked, still holding his smoothness.

I didn't even give Robin a glance, "I am sorry, but I too have other plans that must be attended to."

I could see Robin smiling, and Mack shrugged.

"Eh, no big deal. I'll see you around then." He stated as he took Vanessa by the hand and walked away.

I turned to look at Robin, "The one named Vanessa was creepy, yes?" I asked innocently.

Robin laughed, "To me she was." He paused before continuing, "Star, what's wrong?"

I gave him a quizzical look, "What do you mean Robin?"

Robin led me to a bench just outside the store. He gestured for me to take a seat and I did so, placing my bag in between us. Robin faced me and I kept my gaze on my hands.

"Starfire, something doesn't feel right. You seem … distant. Is something wrong?" Robin asked. I could hear the concerned, yet soft voice when he asked me.

I gave him a fake smile, "Nothing is wrong. Everything is wonderful."

Robin did not believe me. I could tell. He gave me the same face he did when my sister had brought us to that party. That party in which she had taken Robin away before I could tell him exactly how I felt. That look always worked on me, every time something was wrong he'd know and use that face to make me spill. _Not this time though._

"Starfire, you can tell me. If you want we can go somewhere less public." He stated, looking up at everyone who walked by.

I sighed, but still kept my fake smile, "Nothing is wrong Robin. There is nothing to talk about except for the intriguing items your world sells."

Robin still did not look convinced. He stood up, "Star, I can tell you have something locked away, and when you're ready to tell someone, please come to me. I care about you Star. I don't want you to hold things inside. It's not healthy."

My fake smile turned into a real one, "Robin, how much do I mean to you?"

Robin's face began to turn bright red, "A lot Starfire. I care about the entire team a lot."

_He cares about me a lot, but yet he also said the team. So as an individual how much does he care about me? _I asked myself. _ I want so badly to tell him what it is I feel. The fact that my sister haunts my thoughts and the way he treats me. I don't mind him treating me so gently, but I wish he was not so protective of me. I am a strong girl right? I am able to defend myself. _I brushed these thoughts from my mind. I was with Robin today, just me and him. _I should enjoy this time. Robin was right when he said he was slacking off. _


	6. Raven Gets Pushy

Chapter Six: "Raven Gets Pushy"

"Seriously, why did Robin take Starfire to the mall?" A curious green teenager asked. He stood in front of the mysterious, half demon teammate.

Raven simply looked at him in frustration, obviously annoyed with his continuous and endless questions. In hopes to get rid of the annoying Beast Boy, she lifted her book back up to her face. Desperately trying to keep herself from making any kind of contact with the green headache.

Beast Boy didn't like her answer, so he sat next to her and began poking her arm, "Raven, come on tell me why he would sacrifice his manliness and take Starfire to the mall! Wait, isn't that your job?" He cocked an eyebrow.

Raven lowered her book, "No it is not my job to take her. _Robin_ took her because he wanted to spend some time with her," Raven stated coldly, raising her book back to its previous place.

Beast Boy didn't seem to understand this, but he couldn't ask Raven about it any further. He would, but he didn't feel like being blasted or sent to another dimension. He walked away from her and made his way down to the garage.

As he approached he slyly turned into a snake and slithered his way over to Cyborg; whom was underneath the car changing the oil.

Cyborg, who was getting ready to take the oil filter out, reached his hand out and grabbed a wrench. Well, it would have been a wrench.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Cyborg screamed as he rolled himself out from underneath the car.

Beast Boy changed back to his human self and rubbed his head. "Dude, you mind? That's my head you threw into the mental."

Cyborg breathed deeply, "What are you doin' man? Tryin' to give me a heart attack!"

Beast Boy laughed, "Sorry, I had too. Anyways, I came down here to ask you a question." He paused as he watched Cyborg go back under the car, "I was wondering why Robin would take Star to the mall? Doesn't he hate the mall?"

Cyborg shrugged, but Beast Boy didn't see it. "Maybe he wanted to find out why she's so down lately."

Beast Boy's head tilted and he looked confused. He waved his hands out in front of him, "What are you talking about? Star's never down. She's always perky."

Cyborg rolled out from underneath the car, "You've been glued to the TV for days now, she's not herself. She's been ... distant."

Beast Boy's confusion slowly changed to concern, "Why is Star so distant? That can't be a good sign."

Cyborg rolled his eyes, "No Beast Boy, I thought this _was_ a good sign."

Beast Boy looked at his tin-manned friend, "Is that sarcasm?"

Cyborg shook his head, "Okay, I'm done chattin'. My baby's gotta have her oil changed." And with that, Cyborg disappeared underneath the car once again. Well, he didn't disappear; you could still see his feet.

Beast Boy turned into a hawk and flew up the stairs. When he reached the top he stopped. _I wonder what's wrong with Starfire. I hope Robin can figure it out. _He continued his way to the main operations room. He saw that Raven had not moved.

"Hey Raven, have you sensed any kind of disturbance in the force lately?" Beast Boy chuckled. _Get it force?_ He thought to himself.

Raven growled silently. _For once I would just like some peace and quiet. _She thought.

"Raven, you who, Raven!" Beast Boy waved his hands around. He was now standing in front of her.

Her book lowered, "What do you want now?" she asked unpleasantly.

Beast Boy sat beside her, "Have you felt any bad vibes from Star lately?"

Raven sighed, "No Beast Boy, I haven't." And with that she continued to her reading.

_Strange, truly strange, _Beast Boy thought.

* * *

Hours passed by until Robin and I came home. We were greeted with smiles and questions. The smiles came from both Cyborg and Beast Boy; the questions came from Raven and Beast Boy. Well, mostly Beast Boy.

"What were you doing at the mall!" Beast Boy shouted at Robin.

Robin rolled his eyes and I walked away. "We were hanging out Beast Boy, why?"

Beast Boy threw his arms out, "But the mall? Why didn't you just go see a movie or go roller skating or something?"

I walked back over to Beast Boy and Robin, "Please, what is this roller skating you speak of?"

Robin smiled and Beast Boy seemed to be getting frustrated.

"It's...well...it's fun Starfire. I'll tell you about it in a minute." Robin responded.

I walked away. My destination was my room. Raven seemed to be the only one to notice, or it was the perfect time for her to talk to me without the boys around.

Raven approached me silently, but she went straight to the point. "What's wrong Starfire?"

_Was I that obvious?_

I looked at her, smiling. "Nothing is wrong; I had a lovely day at the mall of shopping with Robin."

She did not believe me, although I was honest.

"Starfire, we need to talk." Raven stated dryly.

I cocked my head to one side, "About what dear friend?"

Raven opened my room's door and allowed me to go in first.

"Something's bothering you and we need to figure out what it is." Raven said simply.

_Why does everyone assume something is wrong when my smile has faded? Yes, something is bothering me, but is it not my decision to tell them when **I** am ready?_

I turned around before Raven could enter my room. "Raven, I am fine. I need not talk to anyone. Please believe me," I smiled and closed my door slowly.


	7. Trying to Talk

Chapter Seven: "Trying to Talk"

I stayed within the confines of my room for three days. The only time my friends had seen me was when there was an alert or when I was in need of nourishments. They kept telling me that this behavior was unhealthy and unlike myself. I disagreed, I spent my time wisely. I did the meditation and practiced the Tamaranian warrior exercises. This is the fourth day I had locked myself in my room.

* * *

Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing the game station when Robin walked in. He went straight to the fridge, opened it and pulled out a bottle of water.

Raven, who was sitting on the couch reading, looked over at him. "Where have you been?" She asked dully.

He didn't answer right away, he took a big gulp from his water bottle and opened his mouth to answer, "Working out, like you guys should be doing," he responded angrily.

Raven raised a brow, "She still hasn't let you in?" she asked.

The other two paused their game and looked over at him, waiting for his answer.

Robin growled, "No she hasn't." He walked over to the couch and sat down in between Beast Boy and Raven. "I don't get it; she's been in there for three days. The only time I see her is when we get a call or when she's hungry; and each time I try to talk to her, she refused to talk to me. Did I say something wrong?"

Raven shrugged, "I don't know what to say Robin."

Robin seemed to perk up. He shot a look at Raven and smiled, "You could talk to her."

Raven shook her head, "I can't Robin," She hesitated.

Robin looked at her in confusion, "Why not?" he asked quickly.

Beast Boy and Cyborg continued to look at them.

Raven sighed, "I tried that two days ago. She won't talk to me either." She lifted her book back up and continued reading.

Robin looked over at Beast Boy and he quickly waved his hands in front of him. "No way, no, no, no." Beast Boy repeated.

Robin stood up, "Why not?"

Beast Boy gave a sheepish smile, "I tried it yesterday, and she won't talk to me either."

Robin walked over to Cyborg, "I guess she hasn't talked to you either huh?" He asked sadly.

Cyborg looked at him, "Actually I haven't tried," he stated as a matter-of-factly.

Robin looked at him intensely, "Can you go see what's wrong with her?"

Cyborg frowned, "Look man, if she wanted us to know she'd tell us. Let her be right now."

Robin's eyes widened, "Cyborg this isn't a joke! I need to know what's wrong and I need to know now! Please?"

Cyborg stood up slowly, looked at his team leader in disgust and walked towards the fridge. He pulled out some strange looking food, obviously some Tamaranian dish, and walked out of the main room. He slowly made his way to Starfire's room. When he got there he just stood motionless, he was both anxious and scared to find out what was wrong. Anxious because _he_ himself wanted to find out what was wrong and scared because he didn't know how she would react to him prying into her personal business.

* * *

I was in my room, simply looking out the window when I heard a knock on my door. I figured it was Robin trying again to find out what was wrong with me.

I slowly walked to the door, "Who is it?" I asked curiously but slightly demandingly.

"It's Cyborg, Star. I, uh, brought you some food in case you were hungry and I wanted to talk to you." Cyborg smiled nervously.

I had not eaten a thing since seven last night, and since it was around two pm I allowed him to enter.

Cyborg slowly made his way inside.

"Thank you friend, I was in need of nutrients. Thank you again." I smiled as I sat on my bed and began eating.

Cyborg took a seat in a chair that was located by a small desk in the right corner.

"So, you want to tell me why you've locked yourself in your room for three and a half days?" Cyborg stated, raising an eye brow.

I slowed my eating to a stop. I looked up at him and back at my food. I felt myself become some what ill. I took the plate off my lap and sat it beside me.

Cyborg moved himself closer to me. "What's the matter Starfire?" he asked softly.

I did not wish to tell him what it was that was bothering me, but I could not deny him either. He is like my older brother and I do believe I kept my secrets to myself far too long.

I took a deep breath, "Blackfire." That single word brought tears to my eyes. I hastily wiped them away, trying my hardest to be strong.

Cyborg saw the tears and quickly placed his hand on my left shoulder, "What about Blackfire? We haven't seen or heard from her in like three months. What's goin' on Star?"

I kept my eyes on my hands, "Her words hurt me. I can hear them within my mind. She calls me weak and that I am unable to protect myself." I paused, taking another deep breath, "And I believe her."

Cyborg did not take that last part easily.

"Starfire, you're not weak. Why would you think that?" Cyborg asked, still holding that brotherly tone.

I looked up at him, "Whenever I go to battle Robin is always there, he insists on the protecting and the saving me. Before I met him, before I met any of you I was able to defend myself against your Earthly threats. But it seems as though Robin thinks I am unable to defend myself now." I paused again, but quickly continued, "I believe Robin believes Blackfire also. Why else would he obsess over my wounds and our enemies attacking me?"

Cyborg smiled innocently, "Well, what will make you feel better about yourself?"

I looked up at him with sorrow filled eyes, "I must leave for Tamaran."


	8. Enough is Enough

Chapter Eight: "Enough is Enough"

Cyborg's eyes widened, this answer was unexpected. "Starfire, why do you need to leave? Doesn't Blackfire live there?"

I smiled, "No friend. Remember she is in jail on the Centauri Moons." I then got up off the bed and started walking towards my closet.

"I think I'm missing something. Why are you going to Tamaran?" Cyborg asked, still trying to figure out what it was that was going through her mind.

I pulled out a purple suitcase with the name 'Starfire' in scripted in gold. "I am leaving for Tamaran because the course of obstacles are not challenging enough."

Cyborg's mouth dropped and he stood up, "What do you mean my obstacle course isn't tough enough?" He asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

I stopped packing and I walked towards him, "Cyborg, I do not mean to disrespect your long hours in designing your course of obstacles, but it is not designed for my specific powers and abilities."

Cyborg stood up also, "Well, if you tell me what you need changed and added I can make adjustments," he offered.

I shook my head, "No, I thank you for the offer, but the training and the course of obstacles I need are located on Tamaran. My home planet is the only one that has the items and training I need. Please, you understand?"

Cyborg could not help but smile at me. "I understand completely. Come on; let's go break this to Robin."

A shot of fear went through my entire body and I felt weak. Cyborg noticed because he heard my breaths become deeper and the fact that I did not move since he said 'Robin'.

He walked back to me, looking me over curiously and worriedly. "Starfire, what's wrong?"

I looked within his gray and red eyes. "I am ... afraid. Robin will not tolerate such a decision and will surely be angry with me. I do not wish –"

Cyborg cut me off, "Starfire, I'm going to be right there with you. This is your choice and he has no right to tell you otherwise. Come on, he needs to know now. The sooner you leave, the sooner you can come back."

I faked a smile and regained my stature. I walked behind him and dreaded what was going to happen. _Once I tell Robin this he will surely start asking me the questions and then he will yell at me for making such a choice without him. Then he will say he is sorry and yell at Cyborg for nurturing such a decision. Then he will beg me not to go and I will end up crying and we will all say something we will soon regret. _

We walked down the maze like hallways and came to the doors that lead to the main room. Cyborg and I stood next to each other.

Cyborg looked over at me, "You ready?" He asked simply.

I looked at the door and back at him. I sighed and nodded. He allowed me to walk forward and Cyborg walked right behind me.

Everyone stopped instantly; it was like time had stood still. Nobody moved, breathed, or talked for what seemed to be forever. Cyborg was the first to make any kind of move.

He walked in front of me and faced the three other titans, "We need to talk; all of us," he stated sternly.

Beast Boy saved his game and shut off the game station and television. Raven placed her book on the table in front of the couch. Beast Boy, Raven and Robin walked over to the kitchen table. Cyborg looked at me and gave me a reassuring smile. I smiled back, but it was a nervous one and very happy. Cyborg escorted me to the table and we both sat down.

Robin looked from Cyborg to me. I do not know the ways of all human facial expressions, but I am sure that it was one of both curiosity and what Earthlings like to call jealousy.

Robin looked at Cyborg, "So what's the team meeting for Cy?" Robin asked, moving his head slightly in my direction.

Cyborg looked at me and back at the team, "Well, Starfire has something she wants to share with everyone. But keep in mind-" he moved his head to face Robin directly, "-that none of this was my decision and you can't blame anything on me or her," he then looked over at me, "Go ahead Star," he smiled.

I stood up, thinking that it was necessary, "I have decided to leave for Tamaran," I stated, looking from Beast Boy to Raven to Robin.

Robin quickly stood up, "What? Starfire you can't go."

_What did I say? I knew it was going to happen._

Cyborg stood up and in a calm voice stated, "Man you have no say so in this."

Robin leaned on the table, "She's on my team and I am the leader of this team! I say she can't go!"

Beast Boy stood up, "Dude's knock it off, and this isn't anyone's decision but Star's."

Raven rubbed her temples, it seemed as though the emotions of us all combined was getting on her nerves.

I tried many times to explain myself to Robin, but he and Cyborg continued with the harsh words. I began to feel for Raven, I felt sorry that I had brought this upon her. She was not needed at the table and I quickly leaned over to her and told her to go meditate. She nodded and left quickly. Although I think as she left the room she screamed slightly from all the frustration she was feeling from the rest of us.

Beast Boy began yelling at Robin and Cyborg, although I do not think he knew exactly what it was he was arguing about. I think he just wanted to be a part of it because he found it amusing.

"—I said she's not leaving Cyborg and you have to right to tell me that it's not my choice—" Robin continued.

Cyborg slammed the table, "I'm not tellin' you what to do Robin, I'm just telling you it isn't you're choice!"

Robin slammed the table in frustration, "It is my choice! She's part of _my _team and _my _rules. I don't want her to go!"

"Man this may be _your_ team, but it's her life!" Cyborg shot back.

Robin walked around the table to face Cyborg, "I don't even know why she opened up to you!"

Cyborg leaned in closer to Robin's face, "Maybe because she knew you were going to act like this!"

The yelling continued, it was getting harder and harder for me to concentrate. I couldn't even get a single word in because of the two of them. Beast Boy seemed to have disappeared, which was a good thing. _I can not take this anymore! _I thought to myself. The yelling grew louder.

I stood up and slammed my hands on the table, "Enough!" I shouted; as my hands hit the table the entire building shook. Robin and Cyborg stopped instantly. "Enough is enough." I repeated in a soft, yet demanding voice. "You will listen to what I have to say Robin. Whether you like it or not."


	9. Taking a Risk

Chapter Nine: "Taking a Risk"

Robin and Cyborg took their seats. Both of them had sympathetic eyes and they were all watching me. I had not taken my seat, but remained standing so that I could continue my explanation without interruption. Robin seemed to be the only one brave enough to start talking.

He looked at me with what would have been 'the face' if he had not been wearing a mask. "Starfire, why didn't you tell me what was wrong? You told me I'd be the first to know."

Cyborg rolled his eyes, "Look Robin, she didn't tell—"

I cut him off, "I did not tell you because I knew exactly how _you_ would react."

Robin looked down at his hands that rested on the table, "Why are you leaving then Star?"

I looked away, turning my back on the two of them. "I am leaving because the training and the course of obstacles are not challenging enough. I have forgotten many of my special abilities sense I came to the Earth."

Robin stood up and Cyborg knew he was going to walk over to her so he shook his head. Robin acknowledged it and stood still.

"Star, you don't _need_ to leave." Robin seemed to be getting ready to argue again.

I turned around quickly, I felt my eyes power up, "You will not tell me what I can and can not do. I came here of my own free will and I will leave when I feel it is necessary. If you wish to stop me you will find it to be a waste of time. I will take down anyone who gets in my way, _including_ you Robin. You are not and will never be the boss of me." The anger inside of me subsided and my eyes returned to normal, "This situation is a personal one and one that I must deal with on my own. You would do the same thing if you were within my shoes."

Robin nodded and walked away, obviously mad and upset. _I did not mean to upset and humiliate him in front of our friends, but he must learn to understand that I am not his property. I am not "prize" anymore. He can not make me stay._

I thanked Cyborg and walked back to my room. On my way there I realized that the current events had gone much more smoothly than I had originally thought. _It went to smooth for. Something is going to happen._ I thought, but I suppressed these thoughts into the back of my mind. I approached my room's entrance. When I looked down I saw the dancing shadows. _Who is in my room?_ I asked myself angrily. I opened the door quickly and took a cautious step inside. My hands and eyes lit up, I was preparing for an attack.

"Who is in my quarters?" I asked out loud, looking from the floor to the ceiling. Robin came out of the bathroom; it seemed as though he was playing the hide and seek.

Robin held his hands up half way, attempting to calm me down. "Star, it's only me, Robin," he stated.

I lowered my starbolts and my eyes regained their natural color. "Why is it you are in my room?" I asked as I went through my closet and pulled out some of my extra uniforms. Although, I do not know why I am bothering with bring clothes. Many of my uniforms and outfits are still on Tamaran.

Robin tugged at his shirt collar. "Well, I wanted to apologize," he paused, looking at me sadly. "I care about you a lot Starfire and I don't want you to go. What is it that's troubling you so much?"

_Did I not just tell him? Does he think that because I am leaving that I will not return? _

I stopped my actions and stood straight, "Robin I have already told you my reasons. I believe that they are sufficient enough," I said coldly.

Robin's face seemed to take on a tense look. "Starfire that's not a good excuse, if you need something changed all you have to do is tell Cyborg. He'll make sure to fix the problems in your training exercises."

I closed my eyes; I did not want to open them because I felt the anger once again return to me. If I opened them Robin would surely be blasted to the wall. "Robin the training I need is not provided for me here. Humans are much weaker than Tamaranians. I do not wish to be the racist, but it is the truth. I am of warrior people, true my people do not fight unless it is truly necessary, but they are the only ones that have what it is I need. Please understand."

Robin walked closer to me, I could hear him. "Starfire, you always do your best in battling against the bad guys. Why leave now?"

_I do so much wish that he did not know me best._

I opened my eyes to find him within arms reach. "I must leave because it is my sister who truly troubles me," I finally blurted out. Robin seemed more confused then ever.

"So all this is because of your sister?" Robin asked softly, yet confused.

I turned around and walked to my dresser. I pulled out a few items and returned to my suitcase. "I feel that I am weak, unable to protect myself." Robin was about to interrupt but I stopped him. "I feel as though you do not think I am capable of taking care of myself. I wish to prove to you and my sister that I am not as weak as you may think."

Robin did not know how to respond. After about three minutes of the two of us staring at each other he finally broke the silence.

"I'm sorry Starfire," he stated sadly.

Now I was the one who was confused. "You have already apologized Robin. Why are you still sorry?"

Robin looked down and walked out of my room. He stood in the hallway and looked up at me. "I'm sorry for what I'm about to do."

The door closed slowly and he pressed a serious of buttons.

"No!" I shouted, as I ran to the door. I pounded on it with as much strength as I could. On the other side I could here him activate the quarantine protocol. "Robin you can not do this!"

"I can't let you leave Starfire, trust me it's for the best." I heard Robin say sadly.

I attempted to blast the door down, but my starbolts were useless. "How is this for the best? You are merely locking me within my room! Let me out now Robin!" I heard no response, only the sound of him walking away. I fell to the floor crying. _Why would he do such a thing?_

Robin walked into the main room where he found Cyborg and Beast Boy playing a video game and Raven meditating. He walked in front of the television and stated loudly, "No one is allowed near Starfire's room."

Cyborg opened his gray, human eye wide, "Robin what did you do!"

Robin gave him a serious look, "She's not leaving." Robin then turned around and walked out of the main room and into the gym.

Raven looked at Cyborg, "You don't think he—"

Cyborg cut her off, "Only one way to find out." He jumped over the couch and ran to Starfire's room, Raven following after him.


	10. Do Not Worry

Chapter Ten: "Do Not Worry"

Beast Boy watched as both Raven and Cyborg ran to Starfire's room. "Dudes, Robin said not to go near her room! Why are you heading over there?" He shouted after them. Receiving no reply, he walked away from his current game and headed out to find what the other two were so curious about.

As Beast Boy took his time, Cyborg and Raven had already reached my room. Cyborg looked down at Raven who was rubbing her temples.

"She's highly upset. I feel hatred, anger and sadness," Raven stated, trying to keep a steady voice.

Cyborg looked at the door and attempted to open it. "Starfire, are you in there?"

I looked up at the door; I did not even attempt to get up from my current position. "Yes I am. Please can you get me out?"

Cyborg started pressing a serious of buttons on the small computer next to my door. He was getting frustrated, "I can't seem to override Robin's code."

Raven rolled her eyes, "I can go in and get her Cyborg," she stated bluntly.

Cyborg's face blushed slightly as he realized how obvious the problem could be solved. Raven levitated into a sitting position as Beast Boy finally approached.

"What's going on?" Beast Boy asked sincerely confused. Nobody answered him.

Raven closed her eyes, "Azarath Metr-"

All of a sudden a black and yellow disc flew towards Raven and busted open, spilling the contents across Raven's mouth. She fell to the floor, her concentration obviously broke. She attempted to take the sludge off, but was unable to. It was some sort of paste to keep her from chanting her special words. Cyborg turned to the source of the disc and saw no one but Robin standing close to fifteen feet away.

Beast Boy bent down next to Raven and helped her up. "Dude what is your problem?" He asked while doing so.

Robin did not speak, but I did hear Cyborg take steps backwards. I assumed he was coming closer to my door.

Cyborg looked at Beast Boy, "Why are we backing up again?" he asked.

Beast Boy shrugged, "Because he's dangerous. I don't know!" He replied.

Robin glanced at the door that lead to my room and looked back at his friends. Without a single word he lifted his shirt up just enough to press a red button. Within seconds he disappears. I scream as I realize that this is not Robin.

Beast Boy looks at Cyborg, "I don't think that's Robin," he stated bluntly.

Cyborg ran to my door. "Starfire try and get out of there," he yelled.

I stood up from my position on the floor. "You are not Robin. You are Red X!" I stated angrily, "I knew Robin would not lock me in my room." I lit up my starbolts and attempted to hit him.

Red X smiled as he disappeared and reappeared in an instant. He was no longer wearing Robin's uniform. "And here I thought you missed me," he said in mocked sadness. He moved closer to me, trying to back me into a wall.

I did not obey, but simply flew over him and stood in the middle of the room. _I will not allow him to dominate me. _I thought. _I will show him I am not as weak as he thinks._

Cyborg went straight back to the small computer next to my room. Beast Boy on the other hand, was trying to help Raven take the sludge off of her mouth. When I screamed, Cyborg started working faster and Beast Boy turned into a gorilla and yanked the sludge off of Raven's mouth.

Raven closed her eyes in pure pain. Her entire mouth seemed swollen and Beast Boy apologized. Raven did not say anything but resumed her levitating.

She looked at Beast Boy and thanked him. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She chanted.

Within seconds she appeared before my door. "Raven I am so glad to see you!" I stated happily from the opposite side of the room.

Red X was not thrilled. He seemed to tense up and angrier. "How did you—never mind," he said as he pressed his red x and disappeared once again.

Shortly I heard Robin talking to Cyborg as he entered the code they needed to free me from my room. I was glad that Raven had scared the Red X, and most happy that Robin was not harmed.

Robin looked me over, making sure that I was unharmed. "Red X didn't hurt you?" he asked concerned.

I shook my head, "He had not. I am undamaged. He merely wanted the date, and then Raven came in and scared him off," I paused, "But I was very relieved that it was not you who locked me within my room."

Robin looked upset, "Starfire, I would _never_ lock you in your room. Yes, I may be concerned and I may not want you to go, but I can't force you to stay. What good would that do to the team and to you?" He sighed, and as I went to answer he continued, "Starfire, I understand you want to go and I guess, the sooner you leave, the sooner you can come back."

I had just realized that the others were not present. I glanced around at my almost empty room and looked back at Robin. "Thank you, Robin. I shall not take too long. I promise I will come back, it just may take some time," I smiled.

He lowered his head and mumbled, "I'll miss you Star."

I did not quite hear him, "Please Robin, will you speak up?"

He looked directly into my eyes, "I said, I'll miss you Starfire," he said louder than before.

I flew over to him and gave him, what Beast Boy and Cyborg called a bone-crushing hug. I released him and he inhaled deeply. _I must have hugged him to hard._ I thought. I watched him stare at his feet. _Is he doing the blushing?_ I asked myself. _He certainly was._ I stopped watching him and walked over to my small, light purple suitcase.

Robin zoomed over to my side. "I'll carry that for you Starfire," he said, taking the box from my hands.

I smiled, "Thank you friend."

Our journey to the top of the tower was a long and quiet one. The only noise that was present was the sound of our shoes hitting the metal as we walked, and the sounds of the air conditioning. We reached the top and Robin opened the door for me. I thanked him. As I looked out at the flat surface I saw a marvelous site!

"Surprise!" Every one, including Robin, shouted. Robin took the time to explain to me that it was a small going away party and that they merely wanted to wish me safe travels.

"Thank you friends. This was indeed the surprise, but please do not worry, for I will be back soon," I said happily. I hugged each one of them and wished them many victories before I flew off into the sky.


	11. Night Time

**Robin's POV**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: "Night Time"

I watched Starfire as she flew away. _This is what Starfire must have gone through when I left,_ I thought. I have to admit, I know why she left and why she wanted to, but I felt as if those reasons weren't good enough. I missed her, and she hasn't even been gone for ten minutes yet. I can't see her anymore, which means she's flying in space right now. The thought of her being cold and alone sent shivers down my spine. _I hope she stays safe._

"Robin?" A soft, but firm voice called out and snapped me back into reality.

I turned around to look at Cyborg. "What's up?" I asked, trying to make my voice sound happy, which was the complete opposite of what I felt.

Cyborg smirked; it seems he's figured out how everyone works. "Robin, you know she'll be fine. She's capable of protecting herself."

I looked back at the sky, "I know, but that doesn't mean I can't worry about her."

Cyborg rested a comforting hand on my right shoulder. "She'll be fine. Why don't you come inside and hang out with the rest of the team."

I took one last look at the direction Starfire flew in and smiled before I retired back into the tower with Cyborg.

* * *

Beast Boy jumped up, "Dude this movie was awesome!" He stated as he started mimicking the ninja's moves.

Raven grunted and walked out of the room. I didn't need to ask her where she was going. I already knew she was headed to her room.

I looked at Beast Boy, "I have to say, Beast Boy, you picked another great movie again."

Cyborg yawned, "Well that was a great movie Beast Boy, but it's late and I should head to bed."

Beast Boy yawned and I stood up, "Good idea Cyborg. We need to get some sleep. Gym workout is at six o'clock sharp." I looked at Beast Boy, "And that includes you BB."

Beast Boy made a nervous giggle before turning into a lion and making his way to his room.

Cyborg walked over to the controls and placed his hand on the pad. "Well, Towers locked up." He turned around and looked at me, "And make sure you get some sleep too Robin. She'll be back before you know it," he said yawning.

I nodded and proceeded out the door a few feet after him. He walked into his room and I walked to mine. I sighed as I walked into my room. I slowly looked around and walked towards my dresser. I pulled some pajamas dressed for bed. I picked the blankets up and slipped underneath them. It took me awhile before I actually went to sleep. Starfire flying off into space wasn't a good bed time thought.

Seven hours later my alarm clock went off. I got up slowly and glanced at the clock, it read '5:30am' in happy green lights. I walked to my closet and pulled out a uniform. I walked down the hall quietly towards the bathroom. I opened the door and took a quick shower, dressed and walked out.

Twenty-five minutes later I was in the gym. I turned the lights on and plugged in and turned everything on. A minute later I heard the door open and turned around to see Cyborg.

"Morning Robin," Cyborg smiled happily.

I smiled back, "Morning Cyborg, I just turned your station on. So it may take a few minutes to warm up."

"Alright," Cyborg responded. He walked over to his section of the gym and started lifting some old-fashioned weights.

Two minutes later Raven walked in.

"Good morning Raven," I smirked.

Raven gave me a glare that sent chills up my spine. "There's nothing good about it," she responded emotionless.

_One minute and thirty-seconds...what does it take to get BB up early. You know what; I think I'm going to set a curfew for him,_ I thought as I shook my head.

The door opened again and BB fell in. "I'm here, I'm here!" BB shouted.

Everyone, minus Raven, chuckled. "You're lucky Beast Boy, I was about to set a curfew," I stated.

Beast Boy jumped up and looked at me as if I were insane. "A curfew, you can't set a curfew. We're super heroes. Super heroes don't have curfews." Beast Boy said waving his hands as he walked to his section of the gym.

I smiled and shook my head. I looked around at my team and noticed something odd, "Where's Starfire? It's 6:03am," I said worriedly. Everyone looked at me with wide eyes and concern filled there faces.

Raven looked at me, "She left for Tamaran, Robin, remember?"

I blushed slightly in embarrassment. "Yeah, right, I forgot." I looked over everyone, "Ok let's get to work. No breaks until seven o'clock," I said sternly.

Fifty-seven minutes later Beast Boy fell to the floor, "Finally it's seven!" He looked towards the door and slowly got up, "Food must have food."

Cyborg smiled down at him, "Time for breakfast everyone!" he shouted back.

Beast Boy got up quickly and ran towards the door, "I'm making breakfast this morning!"

Cyborg chased after him, "Oh no your not!"

I shook my head, it never seemed to amaze me how they kept this small argument going this long. Raven quietly made her way towards the door. After everyone left I looked at the equipment Starfire uses. _I miss her so much and she hasn't even been gone for a day yet. I hope she made it to Tamaran okay._

When I entered the main operations room I found Raven reading in her little lone corner, Cyborg making breakfast and Beast Boy making his breakfast.

"So Titans, what do we do today?" I asked, heading to the table and picking up the newspaper.

Beast Boy looked at Cyborg and Cyborg looked at me. "How about we go to the beach?"

Raven snapped her head up with a disgusted look on her face. "How about we don't," she said, disgust in her voice as well.

Beast Boy chuckled, "Come on Raven. I bet you look good in a swim suit."

Cyborg and I lifted our head up to face Beast Boy and back at Raven. Raven felt everyone looking at her and she blushed ever so slightly.

"I am not wearing a swim suit, and nothing you do will change that," she said in her usual monotone.


	12. In Your Absence

Chapter Twelve: "In Your Absence"

_Dearest Friends,_

_It has taken me nearly twenty-three of your Earthly hours to get to Tamaran. Please do not attempt to contact me, I will instead send transmissions; like this one. My training will begin in two Earth days. I look forward to seeing my instructor and progressing in my fighting abilities. I hope this message gets to you safely. I do not know exactly when my next transmission will get to you, but please do not worry. This includes you, Robin. I am fine and will be protected at all times. End of transmission._

I pressed the send button and the invisible stream of data started its long journey to Earth. I sighed before I stood up from my bed. It had been a very long time since I last saw my home. The last time I was here I was leaving; no, I was being given away as prize to a race that would enslave me for the rest of my life. I shook the beginning of these thoughts from my head. This was no time to dig up old memories.

I stood up and began taking the things out of my suitcase. I had packed very few items and it was done within moments, well almost done. I walked back from my dresser towards my suitcase. I peered down and saw the last item remaining; a picture of the Teen Titans, no, my friends.

At that moment I had a few different emotions and thoughts running through my head. _Was this the right thing for me to do? Did I make the wise decision? Should I have left them so suddenly? Should I have told them what my training required? _My eyes widened in horror as I sank into the bed. _What if I never return?_ Sure, she had promised to come back, but what if her planet needed her? What if they decided that it was time for her to take a husband?

A knock on her door brought her back to the present. A soft voice came through the door. "Princess Korinda'r?"

I slowly turned towards the door. "Yes," I answered.

The door opened enough for a young woman to come inside. "I was sent to make sure that everything that you require is here," the young woman stated.

I smiled, "Yes, everything is as I left it. Thank you."

With that being said she quietly left the room, closing the door behind her. I turned back to the picture that I held in my hands with only one feeling now, guilt. I had indeed told my friends what I was doing and that I would be back soon, but what I failed to tell them was that _soon_ did not mean what they assumed it meant.

* * *

Within four hours, the Titans received a, what Beast Boy decided, was a long distance voice mail. Everyone, thinking that he was merely toying around, took there time to head towards the main operations room. Once everyone was accounted for Beast Boy played it.

The screen went from Beast Boy's video game to a picture of Starfire. Robin glared at Beast Boy and he merely shrugged. How was he to know that it came from Tamaran?

Everyone gave a sign of relief; at least she had made it to Tamaran unharmed.

The transmission started, and the Tamaranian Princess began speaking, "_Dearest Friends, It has taken me nearly twenty-three of your Earthly hours to get to Tamaran. Please do not attempt to contact me, I will instead send transmissions; like this one. My training will begin in two Earth days. I look forward to seeing my instructor and progressing in my fighting abilities. I hope this message gets to you safely. I do not know exactly when my next transmission will get to you, but please do not worry. This includes you, Robin. I am fine and will be protected at all times. End of transmission._"

Cyborg was the first to speak up, "Well, at least she's ok. Did she take her communicator with her?"

Raven stepped up, pulling her hood down before she began speaking. "No," she stated emotionless.

Everyone turned there attention to their leader. Robin seemed to be taking this well, but he was an artist at hiding his real emotions.

Robin sighed, "It was her choice not to take it." He walked to the computer console located at the base of the television and pressed a single button. The screen that once showed Starfire disappeared as Beast Boy's game came back into view. "Since Starfire will be," he paused, hating himself for using the only word he could find, "gone, we all will have to work twice as hard."

Beast Boy's eyes widened in horror, "What? Why?"

Cyborg glared at the green changeling, "Because we need to make up for Starfire's absence."

Robin gave a nod, a gesture that meant that he agreed.

Beast Boy crossed his arms and muttered under his breath.

With that out of the way, Robin informed his team to meet in the gym within two hours. Everyone agreed, including Beast Boy, and went back to what they were doing.

Raven, however, stopped Robin half way down the hallway.

"Robin," she stated emotionlessly.

Robin turned around, knowing all to well who it was that would be standing in front of him. "What's up Raven?"

Raven eyed him suspiciously, "You're taking this all so well, too well. You're emotions are...all over the place. Want to talk about it?"

Robin, for a split second looked like he would spill everything, but he quickly regained his composure and authority. "There's nothing to talk about. If I was in Starfire's situation, I would have done the same thing."

And with that, he turned and continued down the brightly lit hallway.

* * *

Meanwhile in the streets of Jump City, a teenage girl ran down the streets. She wasn't running from anyone, in fact she was the one doing the chasing. She was following a man who had just stolen her purse.

The teenage girl smiled, "You can't out run me," she yelled out to the man.

The guy looked behind him and saw that she was gaining on him. He attempted to lose her by running down an abandoned alley.

She laughed, "Bad idea thief." She followed him and saw him immediately. She came to a stop and held her arms up, her hands were balled into lose fists; with a quick reflex she thrusted her arms out and her hands opened instantly. Everything in the alley froze, as if time had stopped. She causally walked over to him and smiled. "If I was evil, I'd blow you to bits right now." She retrieved a rope that she had picked up while chasing him and tied him up. He may have been frozen, but she could still move him around. Once he was tied real good she took her purse and did the same gestures as she did to stop him, only this time everything began moving again.

The thief fell to the floor from being tied. He had both a shocked and terrified look on his face. "Who- how the heck did you do this?" He stumbled.

The girl merely smiled and while dragging him to the street. Moments later, the cops showed up and arrested him.


	13. Focus

Chapter Thirteen: "Focus"

A punch to my left side made me aware that I had allowed my mind to wonder. I fell from the impact and landed on my back. My eyes shut from the intensity of the pain.

A man hovered over me, "You're not concentrating. The only thing that should be on your mind is how to defeat me. Get up," he demanded.

I opened and looked him in the eye, a hint of rage swept through me, but I obeyed. I stood up and he backed away, taking a fighting stance. I stood there, not attempting to do anything. After a few moments he relaxed and stood straight.

"I wish to take a break," I stated almost emotionless.

The man gave me a look of disbelief. He walked over to me as he pointed a finger, "You came here to learn how to fight. Your opponent will not allow you to take a break. Take your stance or discontinue your training," he stated harshly.

I felt my eyes light up and my hands glow with my bright green starbolts. "You will not talk to me in such a manor," I said with such anger.

My mentor merely chuckled, "Koriand'r, in this room the only one with a title is me. As long as you remain within these walls, you are not a Princess, you are a Tamaranian Warrior. You will either listen to me or leave."

I glared at him and with held my anger. "I will remain," I said, as I lowered both my hands and my head.

"Good," the man said and with that he took his fighting stance.

I did the same and pushed all other thoughts away. My frustration and anger were the only feelings I felt.

* * *

In the streets of Jump City, the four remaining Titans were, once again, fighting their three biggest crime makers. Raven was trying desperately to knock Jinx to the ground. Beast Boy was trying to help Cyborg take Mammoth out, and Robin was taking care of Gizmo.

Gizmo laughed at Robin's futile efforts. "What's the matter, your girlfriend dump you?" He taunted.

If it were possible, Gizmo would have looked like Swiss cheese right about now, that's if Robin had the power to shoot lasers from his eyes. Robin growled and took out his bo-staff and began swinging at the technology geek.

Mammoth picked up Beast Boy, whom was in his elephant state, and threw him at Cyborg. Beast Boy, without thinking, turned back into his human form and screamed at the top of his lungs, "Dude, watch out!" Cyborg held his arms out and caught the green Titan. Beast Boy looked up at Cyborg and back at their teammates. "Is it just me, or are we losing?"

Cyborg dropped him and ran back towards Mammoth. "It's just you," he shouted back.

Beast Boy sighed and looked around; he spotted someone who seemed to be very interested in the fight that was going on. He looked back at the fight and back at the girl. "We're being spied on!" He shouted and ran towards the girl.

Robin looked in Beast Boy's direction, "Beast Boy get back here!" He shouted.

Beast Boy stopped in his tracks, the girl was gone and he ran back to his team. Cyborg successfully knocked out Mammoth with a lamp post, and was helping Raven with Jinx.

Beast Boy was helping Robin, who was trying to destroy Gizmo's mechanical legs. Each one failed to knock out their opponent. Beast Boy tried to ram one of the legs, while Robin tried to knock out another. Gizmo simply smacked them both across their body and they flung in separate directions. Robin was knocked cold, due to the fact that he had landed on his head, Gizmo went towards Beast Boy. Beast Boy was moving and moaning in pain.

Gizmo laughed, "You're such a loser scum for brains," he exclaimed happily.

Beast Boy opened his eyes in pure fear. He saw, in the corner of his eye, a girl running towards the scene. He tried to shout at her to get away, but the words could not be formed.

The girl lifted her arms and thrust her loosened fists out and opened them quickly. The scene that lay before her froze instantly. She sighed, _thank goodness_, she thought. She ran towards Beast Boy and twisted her wrist at him, as if she was admiring an invisible glass cup. Beast Boy came to life and looked around instantly.

"You should move out of the way," the girl informed him, directing his attention to the villain who had almost pierced his chest.

Beast Boy moved out of the way instantly, while the girl did the same technique to all the other Titans.

Cyborg and Raven looked at the girl curiously as she did the same technique to Robin.

The girl looked over her shoulder. "You should see about sending him to the hospital. He's knocked out cold," she said as she got to her feet.

Raven walked over to her, "Who are you and how did you do this?" Raven asked in her usual monotone.

The girl pointed to the three villains, "You should tie them up; my powers don't allow people to freeze forever."

Cyborg nodded and the three remaining titans went back and handcuffed the trouble makers. As they finished with Gizmo everything resumed as it was.

Jinx was looking at the titans, "Who- how did you do this?" Jinx asked.

None of the Titans answered her. The question was burning to be asked by each of them. When they turned around they found that the girl was gone.

* * *

The Titans had arrived back at the tower an hour later. Robin was still unconscious and flung over Cyborg's shoulder.

Beast Boy chuckled nervously, "Well, I for one am glad she came in when she did. She saved my life."

Raven huffed in disagreement, "She may have saved your life, but that does not prove anything. We don't know anything about her, which means she can't be trusted."

Cyborg ignored them all as they walked down the corridor to the medical room.

Shortly after walking into the room, Cyborg connected multiple wires to Robin's chest and head. Wordlessly he began running some tests to make sure that his leader was going to be perfectly fine.

Beast Boy walked over to Cyborg. "So ... he's going to be ok right?" He asked worriedly.

Cyborg nodded, "He'll be fine. He just needs some rest right now," he paused, looking over at the green changeling, "but he will have one hell of a headache that's for sure."

Beast Boy smiled and Raven nodded.


	14. The Truth

Chapter Fourteen: "The Truth"

The day's training had finished and I retreated to my room. It had been three weeks since I had last contacted the Titans. I felt horrible for not sending a transmission. I had pushed such thoughts from my mind because of the extensive training I was enduring. I looked from my bed to the communication controls.

"I must call my friends," I said softly. I walked slowly to the corner of my room which housed my communication controls. I pressed multiple buttons, and the screen that was once pure black came to life. Static filled the screen as I typed in multiple numbers and symbols. A long beep echoed through my room. Minutes later the screen came to life, showing the main operations room. "Hello?" I asked hesitantly.

Beast Boy was the first one to approach the screen. "Starfire!" He shouted surprised.

I could not help but smile. "Hello dearest friend, how are you?" I asked happily, yet nervously. I could see him dig into the pockets of his clothes. Within moments he had a familiar yellow and black circular device.

He opened it quickly and pressed a button. "Guys get in here! Starfire's on the TV screen!" He shouted excitedly. I giggled and he looked up. "Sorry Starfire, I had to tell the others. Anyway, I'm ok I guess. It's kind of boring without you around. The towers ... quiet."

Before I could reply to his comment Cyborg, Robin and Raven walked in.

"Hey Starfire!" Cyborg beamed.

"Hello dearest friends, I am missing you very much. How are you all doing?" I asked before Robin could even start to bombard me with his own questions.

Cyborg smile turned to a facial expression that I could not read. "Well ... uh ... its ok I guess. The tower's been kind of quiet lately."

Raven seemed unmoved by my presence. "It would be quieter if Beast Boy would stop playing his music as loud as it's been," she stated angrily.

Robin looked at me with much curiosity and concern.

I looked behind me and back at the screen, "I something wrong Robin?" I asked confused.

He folded his arms, "Why are you covered in dirt?"

It seemed to be more of a demand than a concerned question.

A wave of anger swept through me, but it quickly left. He could not do anything now that I was far away from him. My expression felt like it had taken on a stern look. "I have just finished training for the day, but I must say that most of these spots you see are merely bruises."

Robin's face went to pure concern, "_Bruises_! I thought you said you were going to be protected and taken care of!"

I chuckled, and it seemed to only make him more worrisome. "Bruises will heal Robin. I received them during training. To be honest, I deserve them," I said unusually happy.

Robin was dumbfounded, "You _deserve_ them? How is that possible?" He stuttered. The rest of the team, minus Raven, had seemed to take on as much concern as he did.

"I was not focusing properly. I allowed my thoughts to wonder, and in battle that is not a good idea," I informed him.

Both rooms, mine and theirs, seemed to be overtaken by uncomfortable silence. Seven minutes had passed before Raven decided to break this silence.

"When are you coming back?" She asked.

I lowered my head. _Should I tell them the truth or tell them 'soon'. **You can not keep this up, they will find out sooner or later. **But I prefer for them to find out later. **It will only hurt them further. Tell them the truth. **They will hate me. **How do you know? **_I sighed as my head argued with itself.

"Starfire?" Robin asked impatiently.

I looked up at the screen and looked away, "When I said that I would be back soon, I did not inform you that my training is a rather long one," I paused, looking at Robin, "When you went to find the 'true master', you were gone for a short time. My training requires much more of my time, and well, it will take at least five more of your Earth months."

Everyone's jaw dropped, well except Ravens.

"Five months!" Robin shouted angrily. "Starfire I need you back here."

_How could I possibly hope for him to understand? This is something I must do,_ I thought. "Robin, I am quite aware that the team is in need of my assistance, but please understand that this is very important to me. I need to prove to, not only you, but to myself that I am capable of protecting myself." Before anyone could add to this argument a knock on my door acquired my attention. "One moment please," I said softly. I turned to face the screen once more. "I am sorry friend; I am needed and must leave. I will try to contact you soon. I wish you much happy thoughts and wonderful times," and with that I pressed a single button and the screen, once again, darkened.

* * *

The tower was silent after the transmission was cut off. No one dared to move or speak. Robin was fuming at what he had just heard. After a few moments of silence, Robin walked out of the room.

Everyone watched him leave in silence. Once they knew he was out of ear shot Beast Boy turned to the two remaining titans. "So ... what just happened?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven looked at Beast Boy. "Robin just needs some time alone. Don't bother him," she declared.

Cyborg sighed, "So other than this little problem, what are we going to do with that girl that saved us? Don't we need to find out if she's a threat?"

Beast Boy flapped his arms around. "Hello, she saved me," he shouted.

Raven rolled her eyes, "Just because she saved you doesn't mean that she's any less of a threat. She could have a reason behind it."

Beast Boy just looked at her, "I highly doubt that Raven."

Cyborg cut in, "Well to be on the safe side we need to look her up. I'll get started."

Raven nodded, "And I'll try to see if I can sense her."

They both looked at Beast Boy.

He stared back, "Dudes, she saved my life, and I'm not going to pry into her life."

Cyborg shrugged and walked over to the computer console and Raven walked out of the operations room.


	15. Unexpected Surprise

Chapter Fifteen: "Unexpected Surprise"

Three days had gone by after meeting the Titans up close, and the girl seemed too pre-occupied to even recall it. "Oh give me a break!" The girl sighed as she fumbled with the front door lock. She held two bags, on in each arm. "Stupid lock," she complained as she sat the bags on the door step. She pulled the key out of the lock and inspected it. After finding nothing wrong with it she placed it back inside and turned it. It didn't help much, the door was stuck. After awhile she took the key out, picked the bags up and walked towards the side of the house.

She placed both bags in her left arm and placed her right arm over the fence door. She searched with her hand to find the latch that kept the door locked. "Where are you?" She asked to herself. Finally her hand found it and a small click was heard. She placed one bag back into her right arm and pushed the door open. Once she was through it she closed the door with a slight force, making sure to hear the 'click' that would signify that the door was once again locked.

Her family's backyard was a small one. It had grass, and a few potted plants here and there. It was nothing special, but it was a calm place to sit and just relax.

She came to the back door and placed the two bags on the ground. She took her keys out and looked for the one that was labeled with a 'BD' that was written in green ink. She found it and placed it into the lock, with a turn of the wrist the door clicked open and she took the key back. She picked the bags up and pushed the door open. "Finally," she said exhausted. "Guys, I'm home!" She shouted. There was no response, but it didn't seem to phase her one bit.

She locked the door and walked towards the counter that was only a few feet away. She placed the bags down and started pulling things out, humming the whole time. Once the items were taken out of the bags she turned around and walked to the refrigerator. A bright pink paper caught her attention.

"_Phoebe, your brother is sleeping over at Michael's house and I'm out running a few errands. Don't worry about Rory; I'll pick her up on my way home. Do me a favor and start dinner. We're having pasta tonight. I need you to start making the French bread. Troy's coming over for dinner tonight. Thank you honey. Love, Mom_"

Phoebe grumbled, "I hate Troy, I don't see why _I_ have to start dinner. He's not even my boyfriend."

Phoebe ripped the note off and threw it away. She continued with placing the multiple food items in there respected places. With that done she walked over to the pantry and pulled out the green cookbook and flipped it open to find the recipe for French bread.

As she began pulling out ingredients her mind began to race with different thoughts, feelings and memories. One memory stood out among the rest. It was a memory she had tried to bury many times before.

_Knock Knock Knock_

Phoebe sighed in relief. The thoughts that had threatened to over take her mind disappeared. She sat the two eggs that were in her hands down on the counter. She walked towards the front door and peered through the eye hole.

She was stunned, _what is he doing here! _She asked herself mentally. She opened the door slowly and looked on in disbelief.

"What are you doing here? How did you find me?" Phoebe asked quickly.

Robin stood in front of her, along with the other three titans behind him. Beast Boy was the only one who looked nervous.

"Cyborg located your house; we're here to ask you some questions," Robin informed her.

Phoebe mumbled something inaudible as she stepped aside and allowed the four Titans inside her home. "Can I get you anything?" She asked as she led them into the living room.

Cyborg smiled as he sat down on the couch, "Water would be nice."

Beast Boy followed Phoebe into the kitchen. "Look, I just wanted to say, uh, thanks ... for saving my life a few days ago," he smiled nervously.

Phoebe gave him a small smile that vanished as soon as it came. "Don't mention it."

Beast Boy helped her with the glasses of water. "And for the record, I was totally against coming here."

Phoebe didn't reply, she merely picked up three water filled glasses and walked back into the living room. "Just so you guys know I have a dinner to prepare and a guest who's coming over. You better make this quick," she stated aggravated.

Robin looked at the faces of the other titans. "When is this dinner to take place?"

Phoebe smiled weakly, "You're going to stay until you get the answers you want." She looked up at him and sighed in defeat, "Fine, but since you," she looked over at Cyborg, "are the chief you have to help me prepare dinner." She looked at Beast Boy, "You don't touch anything," she looked straight at Raven, "You and wonder boy here go back to your tower and get some nice clothes. My mom will freak out if she knew that the Titans were here to interrogate me."

Robin was about to protest when Raven placed her hand on his shoulder. He looked at the other Titans and nodded. Raven chanted her spell as a black raven swallowed them up.

Cyborg smiled, "So where's the kitchen?"

Phoebe pointed to her left, "In there, I need to make French bread, and I'm guessing the Titans are big eaters."

Beast Boy smiled, "You have no idea." He stopped as he entered the kitchen. "You aren't having meat tonight are you? Because I'm a vegetarian."

Phoebe smirked, "So am I." Phoebe walked over to a phone that was screwed to the wall. She picked it up and dialed a number. After a few seconds she started talking, "Hey Mom, uh, we're having some more guests over. No, it's a few friends. I know, but they dropped by unexpectedly and ... yes. Ok, we'll I can't send them away Mom. Yes I will make extra don't worry about it. Ok, love you too bye."

No one spoke for the next ten minutes. The only one who said anything was Phoebe who instructed Cyborg and Beast Boy on what needed to be done. Seven more minutes had passed by when a black raven flew into the kitchen. Seconds later Robin and Raven were standing in front of them. Phoebe didn't look at them.

"Nice of you to join us. The bathroom is down that hall and to it's the first door on your left. In about an hour I want each of you dressed and looking normal. I suggest you each give me a name so that I may introduce you to my Mother and her boyfriend. When they come home you will not tell them that you're the Titans and you won't mention anything we're about to discuss. Got it?" She asked.

Cyborg and Beast Boy looked shocked, Raven merely looked at Phoebe with untruthful eyes and Robin looked angered.

"I don't think you're in a position to give demands," Robin angrily informed her.

Phoebe looked up from the mixture of bread. "I believe I am. The last time I checked this was my house and I believe you are the ones who just decided to 'drop by'. If you aren't going to follow the house rules then please," she gestured towards the door, "leave."

Robin grumbled, "Fine. Now to important matters. We need to ask you some questions."


	16. Dinner Time

Chapter Sixteen: "Dinner Time"

Phoebe looked at everyone, "I believe the only one who wants to ask these questions is you and her," Phoebe gestured to Raven.

Cyborg and Beast Boy continued to listen as they were helping with the bread and pasta.

Raven stepped forward, "Who are you and explain to us how you were able to stop time."

Phoebe didn't answer right away, "My name is Phoebe Jensen, but you probably know that from my birth certificate. And, unlike you Raven, I can't stop time. I can merely freeze things. For example," she walked over to the faucet and turned the handle so that the water was running steadily from its neck. She then brought her forearms to her chest and thrusted them out, opening her loosened fists open. The water stopped, as if it had been turned to ice in front of them. "As you can see you are still moving, the water is just frozen." She looked over at Robin, "If you'd be so kind as to throw one of your discs at me I will be able to demonstrate my other unique ability."

Robin looked at her with a quizzical look as he produced a yellow and black disc. Without a word Phoebe nodded and he through the disc at her. When it soared towards her, and was a good distance away from Robin and herself, she through her arms out and looked as if she was going to freeze that, but instead of it freezing in mid-air it exploded.

"WHOAH!" Beast Boy shouted.

"How'd you do that?" Cyborg asked.

Phoebe turned to Cyborg, "Not only can I freeze things, but I can make things explode. If you were observant you would notice that I use the same gesture to activate both powers." Behind her, the tap water began to run again. Everyone looked at the faucet. "And as you can see, my freezing powers aren't permanent."

Robin looked at her, "Is that all you can do?" He asked her.

Phoebe didn't look at him, she proceeded to turn the faucet off and continue with the bread making. "No, I'm an empath," she said as she looked over at Raven. "But that power far exceeds yours, Raven."

Raven's facial expression didn't change.

Phoebe looked back down at the bread that she now covered with a piece of plastic. "And right now, you still don't trust me. Do you?" The question was directed at Raven.

"You haven't given me a reason to trust you," Raven replied in her usual monotone.

Two and a half hours had gone by when the front door opened. Everyone noticed Phoebe's immediate attitude change. She ran to the door and greeted her Mom, but her main focus was the baby that she carried.

"Hi sweetheart," she said in a too happy tone. "Did you have fun at Rena's house today?" She asked, the baby merely smiled as she took her out of her Mother's arms.

Phoebe's mom looked around, "So where are these friends of yours at?" She asked.

As if on queue the Titans walked in, wearing nice dress clothes instead of there normal uniforms. Raven was in a long black dress with long sleeves and matching high heels. Beast Boy, who had a holographic generator disguised as a ring, looked normal with a black slacks and a green turtle neck sweater. Cyborg, who also had a holographic generator, was wearing black slacks and a light blue collar shirt with a black tie. Robin wore black slacks and a red collar shirt with a black tie and instead of having his mask on, he was wearing sun glasses.

"Mom, this is Richard, Victor, Rachel and Logan," Phoebe pointed out. "Guys, this is my Mother and this," she smiled as she looked down at the baby girl in her arms, "is Rory, my daughter."

Everyone was stunned, but they didn't show it. When Phoebe's mother was out of the room Robin confronted her, "You have a baby?" He asked shocked.

Phoebe nodded, "Yes, it's a long story and I don't feel like explaining myself to you," Phoebe said as she walked away.

Robin turned his attention to Cyborg, "Did you know about this?"

Cyborg held his hands up, "Look man, I told you, all I could find on her was her birth certificate and her ID. Other than that there are no records of her _anywhere_."

Raven walked over to the two boys, "And that's one reason why we're here, to find out how she is and _why_ we can't find anything on her."

Phoebe walked over to the front door, a false smile placed upon her face. "Hello Mr. Dobson," she said with mocking happiness. "How have you been?"

Mr. Dobson walked through the door as he smiled graciously at her. "I'm doing well. How are you doing Phoebe?" He asked sweetly, "and how is your lovely daughter?"

A flash of anger crossed Phoebe's face. "We're both fine. My Mother is in the dining room. You two will be dining alone this evening, my unexpected guests and I are eating in the kitchen," she informed him.

Troy was caught off guard. "Unexpected guests, may I meet them?" He asked curiously.

Phoebe wanted nothing more than to freeze him and blow him up, but she kept herself in check. "Of course." They walked into the living room and Phoebe's Mother got up and walked over to Troy. They kissed for about a solid minute before letting go of each other.

Phoebe gestured to her _friends_. "This is Richard, Logan, Victor and Rachael. They're my friends from out of town. Guys, this is Troy Dobson, my Mother's boyfriend," she said in discuss.

Troy greeted them and Phoebe's mother quickly took him away.

Phoebe looked both relieved and angered. "If he had stood there for another two seconds, I would have blasted him to bits," she said bitterly.

Robin heard her and was a little worried. "Is there a problem between you two?"

Sitting down, Phoebe shot him an angered glance. "You bet there is. Something about him just doesn't feel right," she said more to herself than to Robin.

Raven sat down next to her, but kept far away to keep the illusion that she was sitting alone. "I thought you said you were an empath?"

Phoebe didn't look at her, "I am, but some people are just to complex to read. Like Troy, I just get a bad vibe from him." Phoebe looked up to see everyone looking at her. "Okay," she said getting up, "we need to get our food and head to my room."

Beast Boy looked a little puzzled, "I thought we were eating in the kitchen?"

Phoebe smiled, "My Mother knows me too well, she knows I hate Troy and that I'm going to try and get as far away from him as possible."


	17. Prisoners

Chapter Seventeen: "Prisoners"

I walked out of the training room completely exhausted. My mind was only thinking of one thing, _sleep_. I sighed as I continued to my quarters. As I walked one of my assistants approached me. She bowed slightly as she got closer. I nodded my head and she walked behind me.

"Princess Koriand'r, an old friend of yours has been meaning to speak with you. He wishes for me to deliver a message," she said sweetly and nervously.

I did not look at her. At any other time I would have been happy to converse with her, but I was rather tired and anxious to get to my room. "Who is this friend of which you speak and what is his message?" I asked as interested as I could manage.

She seemed to brighten up. "His name is Phy'zzon and he wishes to have dinner with you tonight. What shall I tell him Princess?" She asked.

I sighed, I did not wish to have dinner with anyone but maybe this will take my mind off the pain that I feel. I stopped and turned around slowly, I did not wish to startle her. "Tell Phy'zzon that I will join him for dinner. Please ask him where to meet him and if it is casual or not," I informed her.

The girl bowed and rushed off. I could not help but smile as she left. She seemed to be around the age of eleven Earth years. _Earth_, I seemed to be comparing and using they're terms more often.

As I approached my room two guards posted on each side of the door bowed and opened them for me. I nodded and thanked them as I entered. Sometimes I missed being waited on, other times it made me feel useless. I headed to my dresser and pulled out under garnets and walked over to another door to my right. I entered my rather large bathroom.

Ten minutes had passed when the doors flung open and the same eleven Earth year old girl ran in. She took one look at me and blushed a crimson red as she turned around. Her back was now facing me. "I am so sorry Princess! Please forgive me!" She begged.

I giggled, "It is alright little one, what is it you require?" I asked softly. There was no need to be mad at her, _she is still young,_ I thought.

The girl seemed to relax a little bit, "I have a message from Phy'zzon. He says that the dinner will be held in the private meeting room of the castle and that he would like, if you feel comfortable, to dress eloquently," she said hesitantly.

I nodded; I seemed to be doing this quiet often. I smiled, "Thank You for the information, but before you go I must ask you a question," I said softly.

She turned around to face me. "Yes Princess," she replied in fear.

I smiled, "Why do you seem so terrified of me? I am not one to give punishments. Surely you must know that."

The girl seemed to relax, but fear was visible. "Princess Komand'r was a strict ruler before you showed up. She gave harsh punishments for the littlest things. I do not wish to fear you, but I can not let go of the past," she said, her head dropped.

A wave of anger and sorrow swept through me. "How many Tamaranians are in the dungeon?" I had to ask.

The girl did not look at me. "There are many Princess Koriand'r. I have lost track."

I was angered, but kept my voice low as to not startle her, "Release them all, and tell them that I am sorry that they had to endure my sister's wrath. Please give them clean clothes and a well cooked meal."

The girl picked her head up and smiled brightly. "Oh thank you Princess! My mother will be very pleased to see me!" She said excitedly.

My mouth dropped open, but before I could question her she had left. _How could my sister do such a thing? _I asked myself.

* * *

Getting ready did not take me very long, although choosing what to wear did. I had chosen an Earthly dress, a light purple, strapless dress that had a border of white roses across the top and a giant white rose that was off to the right side. I wore white high heel as well. As I finished placing my favorite pair of earrings in my pierced ears my communication screen went on. A familiar voice began calling my name."Starfire," The voice called, "Are you there?" 

_It can not be! Tell me he did not find out how to contact me!_ I thought as I quickly ran to the communication controls. I was in shock, but I felt a smile grace my features. "Robin, is that you?"

Robin smiled, "Finally," he said almost inaudibly. "Starfire, I wanted to apologize for earlier. I don't want anything bad to happen to you," he said softly.

The slight anger that I had felt earlier disappeared. "Robin, I forgive you, but this is a bad time to be calling-" I was interrupted.

"Starfire, why are you dressed like that?" He asked.

I did not answer right away; I had to look at myself before answering him. "I am meeting an old friend. He wished for me to dress ... formally. Do I not look pleasing?" I asked, taking a few steps back so that he could see my entire outfit.

Robin's jaw dropped, although I do not know exactly why. "Robin, are you well?" I asked, obviously concerned.

Robin shook his head, "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just," he paused, looking saddened, "You look great Starfire. I'm sure he'll love what you're wearing."

I smiled, "Oh thank you Robin. I was not looking forward to this dinner, but I have not seen any of my old friends for a very long time. I do hope he remembers me."

Robin smiled, "I'm sure he will Starfire."

A knock on my door caught my attention and the little girl that had been running between me and Phy'zzon walked in. "I am sorry to interupt Princess Koriand'r, but Phy'zzon wishes to know if you are prepaired."

I smiled, "Yes I am, please hold on one moment." I looked back at the communication screen, "Robin, I must go. I will contact you when I can, but please restrain yourself from calling me again," I said softly.

Robin nodded and Starfire pressed a button that cut the transmission off. I walked over to the girl and smiled. "Is your mother alright? Does she require anything?" I asked immediately.

The small girl smiled happily, "No, but she does wish to thank you personally. She is greatful for releasing her and allowing me to see her again. I also wish to thank you Princess Koriand'r."

I followed the girl out of my room and two guards waited for me to walk past them before they walked behind me. I continued talking to the girl about what had gone on while I was gone. It seemed that Galfore was a wonderful leader, but he was not informed of the prisoners. If he had known he would have released them sooner, but he did not. The prisoners were happy to be freed and I felt a great happiness from that. I had righted a wrong that my sister had done.


	18. Unaware Emotions

Chapter Eighteen: "Unaware Emotions"

The Titans were in the T-car heading home. They were no where closer to finding out _why_ Phoebe Jensen's information was no where to be found and how they could have not known about her having a child.

Beast Boy was the only one who seemed to enjoy there unexpected dinner. Of course, he didn't help with the interrogation and he spent most of his time transforming into animals to make Rory laugh. He laughed out loud, "I told you that going there was a bad idea."

Raven sat next to him in the back seat, "It wasn't a bad idea. It was just a waste of time. Tomorrow we should interrogate her the correct way," Raven said harshly.

Cyborg chuckled, "You mean bring her down to the police station, place her in a small dark room with only one light in the center, make her sit in an uncomfortable chair and yell at her as if she's committed a murder?"

Raven focused her dark violet eyes on him. "That's exactly what I mean. We can't make her think we're going to take this lightly. We need to be forceful and make her scared of us."

Cyborg glanced over at the passenger seat. Robin hadn't said a word since he called Starfire. Cyborg focused his eyes back on the road and coughed annoyingly to get Robin's attention. It didn't work. Robin was simply staring out the window.

Beast Boy stopped talking and noticed the uncomfortable silence that had now taken over the inside of the t-car. He poked Raven's arm and pointed to Robin, without a word he mouthed out the question that was in both his and Cyborg's mind. "What's wrong with him?"

Raven gave Beast Boy an annoyed look, but it faded when she realized what he ment. She looked at the back of Robin's head and tried to read what it was that was wrong. When she couldn't figure it out she broke the silence. "Is everything ok Robin?"

Robin didn't respond until Cyborg poked him with his right elbow. "Hey man, you ok?" He repeated.

Robin blinked a few times, "Yeah, I was just thinking ..."

Everyone waited for him to continue, but it was clear that Robin wasn't in the mood. He wasn't even aware of what was going on around him. He was in a whole other place, kind of like Raven is when she's meditating. He just wasn't all there.

As the t-car drove into the garage, Robin seemed to be on auto-pilot. He got out without a word and just headed towards the stairs. Everyone watched him walk away, but no one dared to talk to him.

After Robin was out of earshot Beast Boy turned to Cyborg, "Either something's wrong with him, or his conversation with Starfire didn't go very well."

Raven looked in the direction that Robin walked. "For once, I agree with Beat Boy."

Cyborg scratched his head, "What do we do?" He asked.

Raven sighed, "We'll ask him about it tomorrow. It's been a long day for all of us. We should all get some sleep so that we can figure out what Phoebe has up her sleeves."

Beast Boy gave an angered look. "She has _nothing _up her sleeves! Seriously Raven, will you stop looking at everyone as if they were criminals! Some people do have powers, Raven, and not all of them want to be exploited. Just drop it ok. Yeah, I know she _looks_ suspicious, but that doesn't mean she's evil. Let it go Raven," Beast Boy nearly shouted and with that he turned into a dove and flew up the stairs.

Cyborg was shocked and Raven was caught off guard. She looked over at Cyborg, "I didn't know Beast Boy knew what 'exploited' meant."

Cyborg merely laughed, "Good night Raven."

* * *

The private meeting room was an elegant room that was only used for peace treaties and important person gatherings. Needless to say, it was rarely used. Why he had chosen this room was not known to me.

The first thing I saw as I entered the room was what seemed like, hundreds of Tamaranian plants; my favorites to be exact. The colors and aromas gave off a very lovely setting. I walked and examined each plant, reminiscing in past memories that came to me at random.

A soft voice echoed across the room, "Lovely aren't they?"

I turned around slowly. It was Phy'zzon, and I could hear him walking over to me. I could feel my heart beats quicken and my face reden. I turned back to the plants and smiled. "Yes they are. It has been a long time since I have seen such plants. I have missed Tamaran," I told him.

He was now standing beside me. He took my hand and held it in between both of his. "I have missed you Princess," he continued in his soft voice.

I slowly took my hand back and started walking towards the table. Phy'zzon followed and held out my seat so that I could sit down. He smiled and my face began to blush.

He too took his seat and the servant walked in with drinks and dinner plates.

Phy'zzon smiled, "How have you been Princess Koriand'r?"

I smiled back, "It is glorious. The inhabitants of Earth have showed me many new and exciting things. I have learned so much. How have you been?" I asked.

Phy'zzon sighed, "I have spent many days wondering if I would ever see you again. Other than that I have been keeping myself busy with training for battles that may come in the future. I have also helped Galfore with the position he was given by you."

We ate in silence for what seemed to be forever. "You have thought of me? May I ask why?" I asked innocently.

* * *

The night went on and we had finished dinner. I stood up and walked to the balcony that was attached to the room. Phy'zzon followed a few feet behind me.

I looked out at the stars and sighed. I placed my hands on the railing and continued to gaze at the stars. Phy'zzon wrapped his arms around my waist and I did not fight him. After awhile I turned around, still in his arms. He looked down at me and our eyes locked. My mind and my heart were fighting. Fighting weither I should kiss him or walk away. That battle did not last long.

Phy'zzon moved closer to me and I felt myself do the same. Our lips locked and my body seemed to melt. My heart wanted more so I pulled away only a few millimeters and I kissed him again. Our kisses were slow, full of passion and love.

After a moment of long and loving kisses, Phy'zzon pulled away and held me close. "I love you Koriand'r," he said sweetly.


	19. Neutralized

Chapter Nineteen: "Neutralized"

A month and half had gone by and Robin was in a better mood. He had heard from Starfire and she had told him that her old 'friend' had been very happy to see her. He was relieved when she told him that nothing had happened other than the casual 'memories' and 'catching up' conversations.

Beast Boy was playing a video game when Robin walked into the main operations room. "Dude, that is so unfair!" Beast Boy cried.

Cyborg shrugged and smiled triumphantly. "I can't help it B, I'm just invincible," he stated with joy.

Robin smiled and walked over to the two teens. "What's going on?" He asked curiously. The town had been rather quiet for the past few days, and that was always a bad sign.

Cyborg and Beast Boy stopped bickering and turned to face Robin. "Nothing really, a few thefts but the police solved it and caught the guy," Cyborg informed him. Robin nodded and started walking towards the exit.

Seconds later the alarm went off. So needless to say, Robin never made it half way to the door. Robin dashed for the controls and started typing away. Moments later a map of the city was displayed on the screen.

Raven phased through the floor and walked towards the three boys who were now clustered around the computer console. "What's going on?" She asked.

Robin continued to type, "An alert just sounded, I'm trying to locate where the disturbance is." Another hundred strokes of the keyboard and the display began to zoom into a fixed location. "Got it, Titan's GO!" Robin shouted.

Cyborg quickly glanced at the computer so he could view the coordinates. The four titans ran to the garage and hopped in the t-car and zoomed out.

* * *

All she wanted was to get home and relax, but no, some low life had to mess with her. Phoebe was getting angry and scared. She was trying desperately to out maneuver the man that followed her, but no matter where she went he would always be two steps ahead, literally.

She was panting, "Get away from me!" She yelled. Sure, she could use her powers, but that would expose her and that was the last thing she wanted to do. She received no reply from the villain and she didn't stop for one. As she ran she was considering her options, she decided that she would take the next opening down the street.

An opening came and she turned right, but as she ran further down, looking for another opening, she realized that it was a dead end.i _Of course_, she thought. A facial expression of both fear and panic was visible. "Not again!" She said inaudibly.

The man turned down the alley where she had turned. She couldn't tell who he was, the only thing she could see was that he was wearing a suit which showed that he was very welll built and was obviously no where near as worn out as she was. She could almost feel the smile that was plastered upon his face.

"W-who are you?" She asked, trying not to sound as terrified as she was. She raised her hands so that if he tried anything, she would freeze him and run.

The man pulled a vile out from the silver belt that hugged his waist. Without any delay he threw it at her. The vile landed in between her feet. She looked down at the broken glass and back at the villain.

A small smile graced her features. "You missed," she said almost relieved.

The man took a few steps towards her. "Did I?" He asked, pointing to the fumes that began to float up.

She took a look down and back at the villain. She thrusted her loosened fists out. Nothing happened. She tried again, still nothing. Okay, she was terrified and regretting not using her powers earlier. She tried to read his mind, but found that she couldn't. For once the only thoughts she heard were her own. "What did you do to me?" She said as she started walking backwards.

The man tilted his head to the side ever so slightly and gestured to the now broken vile, all the while walking closer to her. "That was a special potion. It neutralized your powers," he held up his hands as if he were surrendering, "yes, I knew about your powers Phoebe."

Phoebe hit the brick wall that was behind her. "You didn't answer my question," she stated with what courage she had left.

The man was now only inches away, and he could see her trembling. "I want--" A red and yellow bird-a-rang whizzed by and planted itself into the brick wall, obviously a warning shot.

The villain turned around to see non-other than the Teen Titans. "Hello again," he greeted with mock happiness.

Robin's eyes, well mask, squinted dangerously. "Red X, I should have known."

A quick survey of the four told him that someone was missing, someone important. "Where's you're little girlfriend boy blunder?" Red X asked.

Robin grew angry and charged. "Titan's GO!" Robin shouted.

Robin lunged at him and attempted to punch him. Red X ducked just in time. Beast Boy turned into a ram and attempted to knock him off his feet, but Red X pressed his belt buckle and shimmered away, only to reappear behind Cyborg. Noticing the looks of his friend's faces, Cyborg quickly turned around, launching his sonic cannon in the process. He blasted him right in the chest and Red X was sent flying out into the street.

Cars screeched to a halt and the people occupying them had jumped out and ran to safety. Red X jumped up and held out his hand, palm facing outward. A red x immerged and hit Beat Boy, wrapping him in red goop.

Beast Boy transformed from a monkey to an elephant and a few other animals before giving up. He moaned, "Not again!"

Robin ran past him and pulled out his bo-staff. "You won't get away this time!" Robin threatened.

Red X laughed, "You couldn't catch me last time, what makes you think you'll get me this time?"

Robin smirked, "Because I'm faster than you."

Red X had been prepared this time. He saw Robin's hand aim for his belt and he quickly grabbed it. "Not as fast as me kid," he chuckled.

Robin struggled and Red X twisted his arm behind his back, pressing a red x against his wrist so that it was now attached to his back. Red X then pushed him away, leaving the Boy Wonder with only his left arm free. Red X chuckled, "Not so easy now is it?"

Robin had no time to be embarrassed, but he had to admit that he wasn't as good with his left hand as he was with his right. He looked over at Cyborg and nodded, and then he took a few discs out and threw them towards Red X.

Cyborg, understanding the small gesture, knew exactly what to do. When the discs were close enough to Red X, he held out his sonic cannon and blasted them. The blue stream made a thunderous noise and hit the discs perfectly.

When the smoke cleared they saw that Red X had escaped. They were both frustrated and angered.


	20. Melted Walls

Chapter Twenty: "Melted Walls"

Phoebe was trying to figure out what had just happened. She attempted to try and freeze the small mice that scurried along the walls. She tried to blow up some of the cans that were littered around the alley. Both attempts failed and she fell to the ground.

Raven was the first to get to her, mainly because she was more interested in watching her. She bent down beside her. "Are you ok?" She asked bitterly. Even though Raven didn't trust her, she had vowed to protect ever Jump City citizen.

Phoebe didn't respond. It seems that the vile did more than just take her powers away.

* * *

Phy'zzon and I had been sparring for nearly an hour. He had offered to help me train so that I could progress faster. He was also training with the Master Warrior, but he was far more advanced then myself.

We had done six rounds, and he had pinned me to the mat each time. I was very determined to pin him at least once. I saw a weekspot in the way he was standing and quickly used it to my advantage. I powered up a small, but an effective starbolt and threw it towards his left leg and tackled him shortly after it had hit him. I was victorious! I had him pinned to the mat, my arms holding his to each side of his head. My legs were on both sides of his stomach and it gave the illusion that I was sitting on him.

I smiled victoriously, "I win the seventh round."

Looking up at me, Phy'zzon had smiled, "Indeed you have Koriand'r."

I had not moved off of him, but gave a confused look. The look that was placed on his face was not a serious one. In the many times we had sparred he had never, not once, had such a playful attitude. Everything was always serious. _What was different this time?_ I asked myself. "Why do you smile? I have defeated you, such a defeat would not intitle you to smile."

Phy'zzon, in one smooth move, took hold of my wrists and rolled over. Now, Phy'zzon was on top of me, but before Phy'zzon could answer my question, the door had opened. We both looked towards the opening door. A teenage boy stepped in, when he looked over at us he was both shocked and angered.

He ran over to me and quickly ripped Phy'zzon off of me, well he pushed him off of me. He looked at me and bowed in respect. "Has he harmed you Princess Koriand'r?" He asked politely.

I stood up, "No, he has not. We were merely sparring."

The boy nodded and pulled out a piece of paper from his back pocket. "I bring you a message Princess, it is from the Teen Titans on Earth," he informed.

* * *

Four hours had gone by and Robin was starring face to face with a teenage boy that he had not seen nor heard of. The front door, the elevator door, the elvator roof, the door to the hallway, and the door to the main operations room had been melted. The Titans gathered around the suspect in hopes of finding out how and why he burned the doors and elevator roof.

Robin crossed his arms, "I'm going to ask you again, who are you?" The Boy Wonder squinted his eyes, well mask, to give him a more dangerous and unpleasant look.

The teenager was a little taller than Robin, maybe by two inches, his hair was orange-redish and his skin looked oddly familar. Looking around, the teenage boy surveyed his captures. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it quickly. He turned in a circle to get a better look at the two Titans behind him. He glanced at Cyborg and then over to Raven.

Raven didn't have time to react to anything. One minute this boy was standing perfectly still, the next he was pressing his lips to hers. After a few moments of interpertuing what was going on, she blasted him back into the middle of the circle the Titans had formed.

Cyborg and Robin looked at her with both horror and shock. Beast Boy looked on with both jealousy and rage flowing through his mind and body.

Cyborg charged his sonic cannon and Robin, surprisingly, seemed to relax. He pointed at him vaguely, "You're from Tamaran aren't you?" He asked curisouly.

The orange skinned boy turned to Robin and smiled, "You know my people well." He turned back around to face Raven, "I am very sorry for the so-called kiss, it was the only way I could learn your language fast enough."

Raven grumbled, "Don't _ever _let it happen again!"

Beast Boy stepped forward, "Okay, who are you-"

"-and why did you destroy my tower?" Cyborg cut him off.

The teen seemed to be thrilled. "I am Prince Ryand'r of Tamaran. I have journeyed far in hopes to locate my sister Koriand'r. As for your tower, I do not know how to get within these walls. I am sorry for the damage I have caused."

The boys seemed confused until Raven spoke up. "By Koriand'r you mean Starfire, right?" She asked in a bored sort of tone.

It was Ryand'r's turn to be confused, but it was quickly replaced my a bright smile. "Yes, in your language Koriand'r means Star Fire. Where is my sister? I must locate her. I have not seen her for such a long time."

Everyone glanced at one another, who would tell him that his sister was back on Tamaran? The room was silent for, what seemed like forever. Robin lowered his head and sighed. No one was going to volunteer, so it was up to him.

"Starfire, went back to Tamaran for some training program. She won't be back for another 4 months or so," he explained with a heavy heart.

Ryand'r looked as if he was trying to comprehend what it was that Robin had just informed him. After a short while he looked at him and smiled. "I would like to ask a favor of you," he said somewhat shyly.

Cyborg stepped up, "What's that?"

Ryand'r faced Cyborg, but turned to the leader of the group. "May I please stay here until she arrives back. The training on Tamaran is very difficult. If I were to return and attempt to visit her, she may get distracted. May I take her place on the this team of yours?"

Robin didn't say anything, instead he motioned for Raven to join him in the hallway. Raven understood and followed him out.

Robin made sure that no one was ease dropping. "What do you think Raven?" He asked right away.

Raven gave a serious look, "I didn't sense anything from him except that he really is Starfire's brother. He shares a lot of the same qualities with her. I have no doubt about that, but someone will have to show him a quick run-down of Earth and it's rules."

Robin nodded and smiled wickidly, "Ok, Raven, you teach him what he needs to know."


	21. Broken and Bruised

Chapter Twenty-One: "Broken and Bruised"

Very slowly, Phoebe opened her eyes. The small amount of light that flooded the room was blinding. She closed them quickly and opened them again slowly. The light wasn't as intense this time around. Everything she saw was a blur of colors. Shapes were mere smudges and it literally looked like a painting in a museum. She blinked a few times and the blurs began to form shapes. Two minutes passed and her vision was much better. She still couldn't see very well, but she could now make out shapes and everything was almost ninety percent clear.

Phoebe groaned, "Where am I?" She asked to herself. She saw walls of technology, chairs, beds, containers and cabinets. "Hello?" She tried to call out. Her throat was dry and rough. She saw a cup and a pitcher to her left on a small bed side table. She raised her left arm and found it strapped to the bed. "What the hell?" She looked down at her left side; her head quickly looked to her right. "Well this is lovely," she said sarcastically, "you place a glass and a pitcher of water near me, and you strap me to a damn table!" She tried to wiggle her arm out, but found it to be no use. She groaned louder.

* * *

Three days had gone by and Raven was losing her temper. "That's a spoon Ryan," she explained, "it's used for soups, cereal and mashed potatoes."

Ryan, his nickname, was looking in awe. "What a small device, what does it do?" He asked, while inspecting the small piece of metal.

Groaning, Raven stood up and retrieved a bowl from the cabinet, cereal and the milk. She placed them neatly in front of Ryan and sat back down. "Take that box of cereal and pour a small amount in to the bowl," she instructed.

Ryan eyed the box suspiciously, but did as he was told. Raven then instructed him to pour the milk, and he did so.

Raven sighed, "Now use your spoon to eat it."

Confused, Ryan held the spoon in the bowl and attempted to suck on the end of it. "I am beginning to think that you're small device is broken," he stated, looking at it again.

Raven was mentally kicking herself; she was also cursing Robin for forcing her to do this. As she tried to keep her emotions in check, Cyborg walked in. Without any second thoughts she jumped out of her chair, "You take over!" She declared and disappeared into the hallway.

Cyborg watched the doors close and focused his attention to Ryan. "What's up?" He asked casually, well trying anyway.

Ryan held up the device he was occupied with and Cyborg chuckled. "Dude, you use it like this," he said as he walked over and showed him how it worked.

Ryan smiled, "Oh, I see how it works now." He paused, "Did I offend your female companion?"

Cyborg was caught off guard, "Female companion, dude she's not my companion. She's single and she plans on staying that way."

* * *

I had not realized how laying down on my soft bed ment to me. It had been two days since I was able to lie down. "I am exhausted," I said to myself. I closed my eyes and began to drift off to sleep.

_Knock Knock Knock_

_Oh X'Hal, why must you do such a cruel thing?_ I asked mentally. Sleep was within my grasp and someone had ripped it away from me. "Who is it?" I asked harshly. I did not mean for it to come out that way.

A muffled sound came through the door and I walked tiredly over to it. Opening it slowly, and with some difficult. Galfore stood before me, I felt terrible for talking so harshly to him.

"Forgive me Galfore, I did not mean to be rude," I applogized.

Galfore placed his large hand on my shoulder, "It is perfectly understandable. There is a problem that you must address immediately Princess. This matter could not wait," he stated softly, but ergently.

I sighed, and Galfore told me that it was one in which I had to dress like the Princess I was. I loved dressing up, but when it came to being a Princess, I felt like Raven.

An hour passed by and I was dressed royally. The next ten minutes passed by very slowly, and this was because we were walking to the private meeting room. As I neared the door, screams and shouts were heard. They were muffled, but still powerful all the same.

The doors were opened for me and and the sight I saw was horrible. Five of my guards were attempting to subdue a girl I had never seen before. Her pale gray-white skin looked beaten and filthy, her black hair was tangled and flew everywhere. I could not see anything else, but her shouts were intense.

"Let her go!" I commanded in a voice I had rarely used, it was one filled with authority and rage. The five guards stopped instantly and took several steps back. In my Tamaranian language I asked what was going on. Galfore spoke up and told me why she was here.

I walked over to her and smiled sweetly, "Forgive me, I was not able to come to you sooner. Please accept my appologize," I said in a soft voice.

The girl refused to look at me, and I had yet to see her face. I had the five guards leave. When I asked for Galfore to leave, he refused. He did not wish to leave me by myself, so instead he sent in Phy'zzon.

Phy'zzon walked in, concerned more about me than his duties. He looked at me and smiled, "You look lovely," he said in perfect Tamaranian.

I blushed, but ignored it due to my unexpected and unhappy guest. "She will not speak to me, she will not even look at me," she said saddly. A moment passed and I smiled happily. "Phy'zzon, you will escort this lady to her quarters, give her clean clothes, and something to eat. Make her as comfortable as possible," I said and the girl looked up at me.

I had not spoken in Tamaran, so she could understand me perfectly. For the first time, I saw her eyes. They were black, but they looked so angry.

Phy'zzon was not happy to say the least. He had tried to change my mind, but I remained firm.

I smiled sweetly, "This is Phy'zzon, he will escort you to your room. He will show you how to use the shower and he will give you fresh clothes. If you require anything, please let him now."

Phy'zzon stood still, bitterness could be sensed and I thanked him greatly. "You owe me big time," he said in Tamaranian.

The young girl, keeping her distance, followed Phy'zzon out the door. I followed shortly after. I watched as two guards followed behind Phy'zzon and the girl.

I spoke to Galfore, "Once she is cleaned, fed and well rested, inform me. I wish to speak to her." Galfore nodded.

With this out of the way, I went back to my room. As I blopped down on the bed, I fell into a blissfull sleep.


	22. Imprisoned

Chapter Twenty-Two: "Imprisoned"

Twelve weeks and five more days I would find myself back at Titans Tower. "Just a little over twelve weeks," I said to myself. I walked down the long, endless hallways of my home.

As I walked into the dining room area, I found the young, pale gray-white skinned, black eyed and black haired girl. I smiled, _at least she is eating._ I thought. "Good morning!" I proclaimed. A few guards were posted around the young girl. I looked at them, "You may leave, she is no criminal or prisoner here," I informed them.

For a moment, I thought a saw a small 'thank you' smile on her face. I must have been mistaken. "Please, may I know your name?" I asked hopeful.

Sighing, the girl looked at me. "My name is Laverra, Princess Laverra to you," she stated bitterly.

My smiled widened. "Oh you are a Princess too! That is wonderful news! May I ask what brings you to Tamaran?" I asked excitedly.

Her face grew angrier, "Does it matter?"

My smile disappeared, "Of course it matters. Will you not tell me why you are so bitter towards me? I have done nothing wrong to you. I was not informed of you coming to my home. Please explain to me what is keeping you sad and angry."

Laverra stared towards the door. I glanced at it and spoke in a soft voice, "You may leave if you wish." I must have broken through to her, for she quickly snapped her head towards me. I jumped at the sudden attention I was being given.

She did not speak right away, but she did speak. "I can't leave this place. I can't leave at all. I'm a prisoner," she said bitterly.

I cocked my head to the side, "I do not understand. You have committed no crime here on Tamaran, you have done nothing wrong. Why can you not leave?"

Laverra sighed, "I may not be a prisoner of Tamaran, but I'm a prisoner of The Galactic Regulation. I am forced to be here, against my will and away from what family I have left!" She stated, not caring that she sounded purely angry.

I was speechless, I understood her pain and the reason she was angry. A few years ago I had under gone the same thing. Well, The Galactic Regulation had nothing to do with it, but the Centari's were much more ruthless.

A young girl came in with a plate of food. She bowed and sat it down before me, before she left she bowed again. I did not feel much like eating, but I knew that if I did not I would pay for it later. Training had been increasing in difficulty.

Once I finished my morning meal, I told Laverra that she was welcome to roam the palace and do as she pleased. Just because she was on Tamaran against her will that did not mean that she had could not enjoy the wonderful things that we had to offer.

As I walked down the halls I spotted Phy'zzon. We said our hello's and he escorted me to my training class. Before he let me enter the room he kissed me and I did not fight him. As we pulled apart I could not help but wonder if telling Robin that Phy'zzon and I were merely friends was a good idea.

My mind had started a mental battle, and I wish it had not. Training was difficult as is, even with my mind on track.

_You lied to him! How can that possibly have been a good idea? **I did not want to lie to him. **Then why did you? **I felt that if I had told him the truth he would have yelled at me. **Why would he have yelled at you! He does not like you in anyway except the fact that you are one of his best friends. _

I felt like crying, it was true. Robin did not share the same feelings I have for him. That was one reason why I had come to Tamaran. I would learn how to protect myself, and Robin could use this time to find someone whom he could be in love with. He was always too busy explaining things to me, so he had no time to go on the dates with other human females.

A deep, forceful voice broke me out of my thoughts. "Are you ready for today's lesson?" My master asked.

I took a deep breath, held my tears, "Yes, I am ready."

* * *

Beast Boy walked into one of the extra bed rooms inside the tower. It was in the girl's section and it was the fourth door down. He smiled cheerfully, not only was he going to visit but he also had a wonderful surprise for Phoebe.

As he stood in front of the door, it swung open. Robin and Raven stepped out, most likely to talk in private. Beast Boy blushed ever so slightly and he stepped aside. Once Robin and Raven were in the hallway, Beast Boy went inside Phoebe's room.

Phoebe was looking out the window; she seemed depressed, sad, angered and frustrated. Beast Boy smile grew even wider.

"I brought someone to see you," Beast Boy sang.

Phoebe turn to him slowly, "And what would that be-" she stopped and ran towards Beast Boy. Her face brightened the moment she saw Rory. "Oh my sweet baby girl!" She cried. She looked up at Beast Boy. "How did you know where to find her?" She asked him.

Beast Boy chuckled nervously, "Well, I kind of stuck a tracking device on her. I know it was wrong, but I figured you'd end up needing our help sometime."

Phoebe smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you so much."

Beast Boy blushed, "Anytime," he said dreamily. Snapping out of it he followed her over to the bed. Phoebe sat down and smiled, never taking her eyes off of her little girl.

Meanwhile, outside in the hallway, Robin and Raven were having a little problem.

"You have got to get someone else to teach him. I don't have the patience to teach him anything. He's slow and he's naive. I can't deal with this!" Raven almost yelled.

Robin chuckled, "Since when can you not handle something?"

Raven glared at him, "Laugh it up Boy Blunder because I'm done. Get Cyborg or Beast Boy to do it."

Robin stopped laughing, "Fine, I'll get Cyborg to teach him, but since he was keeping tabs on Phoebe, that means you have to take his place."

This was not Raven's day. "What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Since Phoebe's been here, Cyborg's been the one keeping an eye on her. So basically I'm switching you're jobs. Cyborg takes Ryan, you take Phoebe," Robin said simply.

Raven didn't know which one was worse, teaching Ryan basic eating habits, or babysitting Phoebe. She grumbled but agreed, "Fine." At least when watching Phoebe she could meditate or read.

"Good," Robin smiled.


	23. Technical my Dear Beast Boy

Chapter Twenty-Three: "Technical my Dear Beast Boy"

Cyborg had no problem teaching Ryan the basics, in fact, he was learning quickly. It turned out that Raven would give him instructions and then leave him to figure them out on his own, thus, leaving him confused and lost.

As Cyborg was showing Ryan how to work the controls of the Game Station, the alarm sounded. The once colorful race game they were previously playing was turned into a map of the city. Ryan jumped up instantly, obviously mimicking Cyborg's 'Victory Dance.'

"I have won! This game is most delighting," he said happily.

Cyborg chuckled and Beast Boy was holding his stomach from laughing so much. "This is the city of the map, there's trouble," Cyborg explained.

Ryan sat back down and Robin rushed in. "What's going on?" He asked seriously.

Cyborg typed on the computer. "It's Dr. Light again," he said smiling. Raven came in silently.

"Who is this Dr. Light and why do you place a tracking device on him?" Ryan asked. Ravens would have been question had been answered and she headed down to the garage, followed by Cyborg and Ryan. Robin turned to Beast Boy.

"I want you to tell Phoebe we're going out and activate the force field Cyborg built in that room. It's the only green button on the panel. Please don't mess that up," Robin instructed him.

Beast Boy ran over to Phoebe's room, he opened it and started talking instantly. "We're going on a mission; we'll be back as soon as possible. Don't bother leaving, I'm activating the force field so you can't get out and no one can get in." Phoebe had very little time to react; Beast Boy walked out and pressed the green button. As soon as he heard the computer voice say 'Force Field Activated,' he ran down to the garage to meet with the others.

* * *

Dr. Light was taking gold out of an armored car. He was laughing manically, unaware that the Titan's had shown up. That didn't last long though; Cyborg had blasted him straight in the back with his sonic cannon. Dr. Light fell to the ground and turned his head to see them.

"You fools," he cried, "No one defeats Doctor Light, no one!" He cried as he stood back up.

Raven rolled her eyes, "Why do you insist on talking about yourself in third person?"

Beast Boy laughed at Raven's comment. Dr. Light, however, grew even more furious. Unable to come up with a witty come back, he instead, took his suite and began generating light whips.

Robin jumped forward and dodged a few of the crackling light whips. The sound was thunderous when it reached only inches away from his ears. He had taken out his bo-staff and tried to knock him to the ground. Dr. Light was a little bit faster than the Boy Wonder, surprisingly, he snapped his light whips at him and they easily sliced through his bo-staffs. To the pedestrians, it looked as if he was cutting through butter rather than metal.

Cyborg tried to punch him from behind, it would have worked had Dr. Light not put up a light shield. He quickly turned around and activated the light bulb printed on his chest. It lit up instantly and a stream of immensely bright, yellow light shot out. The voltage that was transferred from Dr. Light to Cyborg was too great. Cyborg shouted and fell to the ground. His mechanical parts had shut down.

_One down, four to go, _Dr. Light thought to himself.

Beast Boy made the mistake of changing into a wolf, for Dr.Light pulled out little glowing balls and threw them towards him. The bulbs exploded near and around Beast Boy, causing him to lose his sight instantly.

_Two down, three to go,_ Dr. Light laughed.

Ryan was standing next to Robin, a quizzical look placed upon his face. "Is this another one of your team mates?" He asked.

Robin grumbled, "No, Dr. Light is a thief, a villain," he paused for a short time, "an enemy." He finished bitterly.

Nodding his head, Ryan jumped into action. Robin and Raven watched, giving him a chance to show what he could do.

Ryan flew towards the villain, attempting to knock him down. Dr. Light laughed as he created a dome of light energy around himself. "It seems you can not move as fast as light!" He chuckled.

Although Ryan understands what he had just said, he was not one to be defeated so easily. Ryan attempted to pierce the white cackling energy shield. It shocked him and sent pain through his hands. However, this did not stop him. He thought quickly and placed his hands a few millimeters above the light shield.

Robin and Raven wanted to stop him, but something had kept them entranced. Maybe it was the fact that Ryan's hands were glowing white.

Dr. Light continued to chuckle, but it soon turned into a panic of worry. "No, what are you doing? Stop that! You're destroying my shield! NO!" He cried.

The white glow of Ryan's hands was actually draining the shield that Dr. Light was standing in. Soon the shield flickered away and Ryan grabbed Dr. Light with one hand, which he had powered down. His other was aimed towards his heart. "I will destroy you!" He stated angrily.

Upon hearing this, Robin rushed to the Tamaranians side. He held Ryan's wrist, in an attempt to stop it from reaching its destination. "You can't kill him Ryan!" Robin demanded.

Again, Ryan was confused. "On my planet and those of other's I was told never to allow your enemies to live. Once they are caught they should be executed immediately," he informed Robin. His hand was still powered up, although he had not bothered to move it.

Hearing such a statement caused Dr. Light to faint.

Robin squinted his mask. "On our planet we don't kill anyone, at least the heroes don't. We protect the city, and those who do evil go to jail or prison," he looked over at Dr. Light, "Which is where he is going back too."

Ryan shook his head, "Such an action will involve in a repeat. He will merely break out of this prison as he has done so many a times. Killing him now will result in one less enemy to worry about."

While Robin explained to Ryan why the 'hero' doesn't kill on Earth, Raven attended to Cyborg. Beast Boy had regained his sight and his composer. He walked over to Raven, kneeling down beside her. "Is he going to be ok?" He asked worried.

Raven tapped a few buttons on Cyborg's arm. "He'll be fine, his system automatically shut down when his power alarm informed his brain that there was too much voltage entering his system. I'm attempting to reboot his system. He should be up in a matter of minutes," Raven informed him.

Beast Boy's mouth dropped. "How'd you know all that?" He asked, obviously surprised.

Raven rolled her eyes. "He showed me some technical information," she said simply.


	24. Questions

Chapter Twenty-Four: "Questions"

Two days had passed and I was only that much closer to leaving. I stood in front of my full length mirror. As I gazed into it, I found that my body had taken on a different appearance. Yes, I am still thin, but my skin had turned a darker orange, and my muscles were starting to show themselves. I leapt with joy. _Finally, all this training is paying off!_ I thought with such happiness.

As I continued to glance at the mirror in front of me, I could see a photo of my family. The photo itself was on the other side of the room. I slowly turned around and walked over to it. The picture contained my Mother, my Father, Blackfire, my youngest brother as well as I. The only person in the photo that sparked my interest was my younger brother, Ryand'r. I learned that two days ago he had arrived on Earth in hopes of finding me. The Titans had informed me that he would not be coming to Tamaran, as I am training. He had decided to stay with the Titans and temporarily fill in for me. I was both happy and sad at this news. I am happy because now they do not need to make up for a missing team member, but I am sad because a part of me believes that he will replace me and I will be yesterday's news.

I sat the picture down and walked out into the hall. _Maybe I should visit Laverra; that should take my mind off of my troubles, _I thought.

Laverra was in a room much like that of a gym on Earth. It had many pieces of equipment and many strange objects that Tamaranians used when working out.

I clasped my hands together, "Hello newest friend, how are you?" I asked happily.

She did not respond, she continued bunching and kicking her imaginary target. I walked closer to her, taking small, slow steps. "Please, I wish to have the word with you," I said, a hint of concern within my voice.

Laverra slowly came to a stop; she seemed to be glaring at me. "What do you want?" She asked irritated.

I smiled sweetly, "I was wondering if you might like to join me in a walk around Tamaran. It is a beautiful day and I would very much like the company."

Laverra was annoyed, I could tell. She did not take any interest in the things that I had explained and showed her. The walk itself was nice, but the company was poorly chosen. I would have asked Phy'zzon, but he was busy managing something. Laverra sighed heavily and I grew frustrated.

I stopped in mid-step and faced her, "Friend, will you please explain to me why it is you are being rude? I have done nothing but try and make you comfortable, and you act as if I am the reason you are unhappy."

A wicked, yet hurtful smile found its way upon her face. She looked to me and started laughing. It was not a laugh of joyousness, but one of mockery.

"Do you honestly believe I want to be _here_?" Laverra asked coldly.

"I see no other reason why you would be here? Are you not visiting?" I asked more calmly this time.

The strange girl began to laugh again, but it soon subsided. "I am _not_ visiting! I don't even want to _be_ here right now! The only reason I'm here is-" Laverra stopped in mid-sentence.

I cocked my head to the side, "What is the reason you are here?" I asked.

Laverra turned around and started walking away. "I don't have to answer to you," she said bitterly.

The day went on and I was beginning to get curious as to _why_ Laverra was on a planet she did not like nor did she want to even be present on. I had learned on Earth that being "nosey" was rude and caused many unpleasant problems. _Thank you Beast Boy_, I thought to myself. _Why _was_ Laverra on a planet she seemed to be unhappy on? _

Turning back into his human self, Beast Boy collapsed to the ground.

Stepping over to him, Cyborg stood with his hands on his hips. "Good job BB, but you should have been a little faster," he smiled.

Beast Boy stayed on the ground, turning his head ever so slightly he gave Cyborg one of the dirtiest looks he could muster. Cyborg merely laughed.

Everyone had been through the training course, minus Ryan, of course.

Sitting at the controls, Robin looked down at the 2 Titans and Ryan. He looked serious, as if he was trying to figure out Ryan just by looking at him. "Ryan, we've all been through this course. Do you think you have the basic idea of what to do?"

Ryan nodded, "Yes, I believe I am ready to test your combat training device."

Robin nodded and turned to press a few buttons on the control panel.

Raven was standing next to him. "What level are you going to start him on?" She asked in her usual uncaring voice.

Pressing one more button, he turned to Raven. "I'm going to start him where Starfire left off. I'm sure he'll be able to handle it," he said simply. Robin turned to look down at Ryan. "Count down initiated. Good luck," he smiled.

Standing at the starting point, Ryan looked the course over quickly. He had known that Robin was going to have him run it, so he had been planning on how to make it through. _Obviously the point of this combat course is to see how fast you can make it through without injuring yourself, _he thought to himself.

The mechanical voice spoke out, "5 … 4 … 3 … 2 … 1 … Start!"

Ryan sprinted forward, _this will be simple._

Meanwhile, Phoebe was locked inside "her room". Technically, it wasn't her room. It belonged to someone named Terra.

Phoebe stood by the window, holding Rory in her arms. It would have been a lovely day to go take a walk had the Titan's allowed her to go outside.

Phoebe sighed and looked down at Rory, "Everything will be ok," she said more for her sake then for her daughters. She closed her eyes briefly and in the span of 5 seconds, she could feel the same fear she felt when "Red X" had threw the vile of liquid at her. She opened her eyes quickly and glanced around. She was getting very nervous. Her powers weren't working and she felt vulnerable, just like—she stopped. "Who are you?" She asked out the window.

_What was that vile filled with? Who is this Red X? _She asked herself.

Another sigh escaped her lips and she looked down at Rory, a smile found its way on her face.


	25. Just a Memory

Chapter Twenty-Five: "Just a Memory"

Grumbling, Red X shimmered into his apartment building. He took a few steps forward, turned sharply and slammed his clenched fist into the punching bag he had kept in the middle of the room.

"So close!" He cried out, "If it weren't for the _Teen Titans_, I would have had her!"

He looked out the window, it was night now. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. _Get some sleep and try again tomorrow, _he thought.

* * *

Morning had come and Phoebe awoke to the sound of Rory giggling. She blinked a few times, the giggles didn't register right away. _Rory, giggling? _She turned it over in her mind a few times before suddenly realizing that someone was in the room with them. She jumped out of bed and ran to the couch. "Who—" She stopped.

"Morning," Beast Boy smiled as he morphed back into his human self.

Phoebe would have killed him had her powers been working. She exhaled in relief. "Beast Boy, what are you doing in here?"

Beast Boy shrugged, "I don't know. Something about kids makes me feel ... less freakish," he smiled sheepishly.

It downed on her that Beast Boy had never been inside this particular room. "I thought you disliked this room," she said softly, avoiding the subject of discussing 'freaks'.

Leaning over, Beast Boy picked up Rory and held her in his arms. At first it didn't seem like he was going to respond, but a few more seconds of waiting paid off.

"It's not that I hate this room, it's just ... a girl I use to like lived in it. As you've already guessed, her name was Terra," he said softly, "She was the only girl to look at me and see me for who I am, not for what I looked like," he stood up and looked over at Phoebe.

Phoebe felt sorry for him, but at the same time she couldn't help but feel ... love? Was it love, or was it merely lust coming into play? She closed her eyes and looked away. Visions replayed behind her closed eyelids and within seconds she wrapped her arms around herself.

Looking up, Beast Boy saw Phoebe withdrawing herself. "Phoebe, Phoebe is everything ok?" He asked, rushing to her side.

As if sensing her mother's pain, Rory began crying. Beast Boy looked around, trying to figure out what he could do to make Rory stop and to find out why Phoebe wasn't responding to him.

"RAVEN!" Beast Boy cried out. He figured since she sensed everyone in the tower, she'd be the quickest to get to him if the need arise.

Within seconds, Raven's dark form appeared. She looked around, "What is it now Beast Boy?" She asked annoyed.

Beast Boy didn't attempt to crack a joke or anything, "I don't' know. Phoebe just shut down and Rory won't stop crying. I don't know what to do," he stated as he, himself, began to panic.

Raven walked over to Beast Boy and took the baby out of his arms. She winced in doing so, she never really cared for children, but she also knew Beast Boy wasn't a motherly figure. Raven held the baby with her left arm, and placed right hand over Rory's stomach. Her hand began to glow blue, and within a moment Rory stopped crying, and fell into a restful sleep.

Meanwhile, Beast Boy was trying to get Phoebe to say something. He put his hand on her shoulder, "Phoebe—"

Phoebe backed away, her eyes still closed. "Leave me alone! Don't touch me!" She cried, tears starting to flow from her eyes.

Beast Boy jerked his hand away faster then he had ever thought possible. Raven walked over to Beast Boy and told him to go keep an eye on Rory. "But she's asleep, what if you need me?"

Raven glared at him, "You're only a few feet away. Not like it takes you days to get over here," she replied dryly.

Trusting that she knew what she was doing, Beast Boy did as he was told. As he turned to walk away, Raven walked towards Phoebe. True, Raven didn't like Phoebe; for a few simple, yet obvious reasons. Well, they were obvious to Phoebe, but not to anyone else. Pushing the _reasons_ aside, Raven allowed herself to connect with Phoebe's mind. Since Phoebe's powers were neutralized, Raven could establish a one way connection. Meaning that Phoebe would be unable to detect or _read_ Raven's thoughts and feelings.

Raven didn't touch Phoebe; she knew that that would be an unhealthy idea. Instead she levitated and sat in her meditation state.

"You're meditating, at a time like this!" Beast Boy whispered loudly.

Ignoring his outburst, Raven chanted, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." A small spark was heard as a small, short stream of dark magic flew out of Raven and towards and into Phoebe's forehead.

Phoebe didn't notice and she gave no signs otherwise.

* * *

Inside Phoebe's mind, Raven appeared in the middle of a street. She made a complete circle, making sure to take in every little tid-bit of information she could as to help her find out why Phoebe had suddenly broke down.

The street was busy, but this after all, was just a memory. Nothing could harm her. The cars zoomed by, and occasionally went through her. People walked carelessly down the sidewalks and across the crosswalks. It seemed like any other day in the city.

Deciding she had enough of the cars "passing" through, she began looking for Phoebe. After all, this was her memory and she had to be somewhere nearby. She continued walking and as quickly as possible, Phoebe walked straight through her, not exactly running, but not exactly power walking. Raven's eyes enlarged and she looked behind her to find someone chasing her. Raven did not follow Phoebe; instead she took a good look at the boy that seemed to be following her.

He was about sixteen years of age, dark brown hair and wore some loosely fitted close. He wore black jeans and a green and white stripped shirt. As he paced through Raven, she felt a very strong emotion, an all too familiar emotion found among men his age; Lust.

She immediately followed after him; this was an all too familiar situation amongst teenagers. She had to make sure she wasn't assuming _this_.

Phoebe had turned down an alley way, which by the way Raven immediately knew that that was a horrible last minute decision. "You should have stayed on the side walk," Raven said to herself as she shook her head. The sixteen year old boy walked after her. "Use your powers Phoebe," Raven suggested, although she knew that this was just a memory and her suggestions went unheard.

The teenage boy finally caught up with Phoebe and grabbed her waist. Phoebe tried to scream out, but the teen placed his hand over her mouth. He looked around quickly and turned into an abandoned building. A muffled scream was heard and Raven suddenly felt sick.


	26. Girl Talk

The **Flashback** is courtesy of SilentWings from the rxs shrine. So to her I give her credit for it.

Chapter Twenty-Six: "Girl Talk"

Weeks had passed and Starfire had given in to temptation. Along with continuing her training, she had asked around and found out why it was that Laverra was on her planet against her will.

"You should not have be so curious my little one," Galfore said softly, disappointment interlaced in his voice.

Starfire lowered her head, "I know, but I wanted to know why she is here. I wanted to know if there was something we could do," she looked up at Galfore, "What is it we can do to help her?"

Galfore lowered his own head and slowly shook it, "There is nothing you can do, Princess. She is here by the Galactic Regulations."

Starfire balled up her fists, remembering how she was taken from her own planet caused a surge of anger and sadness within her. "Galfore, you were the one that handled this situation from the start, surely you must know _something_ to help her return to her world?" She said with a steady, controlled voice.

Galfore merely stood straighter, "Princess, there was nothing I could do, and there is still nothing I can do. Laverra…" he informed her.

As the conversation between Galfore and Starfire continued, outside of the partially opened room, Laverra just happened to be walking by. Hearing her name caused her to stop in mid-step. _Why are they talking about me? _She asked her self instantly. She creped over to the door and peered inside, _Princess Starfire and Galfore,_ she pointed out to herself.

The conversation inside continued; unaware, Starfire rambled about her findings and Galfore just listened. Laverra grew angry at not only at the conversation in general, but the fact that Starfire had mentioned her brother's name. Her black eyes, that normally looked emotionless, took over a deadly flare. She tried to contain herself, her brother told her to behave. _He isn't here. He left me to handle this on my own. _She thought. _No, he told you to behave; maybe they just really want to help._ The thoughts kept flooding her and eventually she lost control. Her anger got the best of her.

The doors of the room slammed open, and one very pissed off Kelestine stood in its center. The flare with in her eyes grew even more intense. "You are the reason I am here! How else would you know so much about me!" She accused.

Starfire's expression went from its previous concern to purely confused. "Laverra, I am not the one who had brought you to Tamaran. I did not mean any disrespect. I was merely—"

"LIAR!" Laverra shouted back. She was now acting on pure instinct. She pulled the sword from her side, sliding it out of its sheath and held it straight out. "You are the reason I am here! You are the one that has doomed my planet! You are to blame for all that has happened!"

Before this got any worse, Galfore stood between the two Princesses. "She is not the one to blame for anything. She did not know anything until she arrived. I was the one that handled the exchange," He said calmly.

**Flashback**

_Laverra turning to look up at the ship as it departed, leaving the two officers, she suspected, to handle any final business details. It made her wince, just the thought of herself as an object—or a slave._

_A large man came to greet the guards, speaking in the language of the world—Tamaranian? The officers instantly released their hold on her, taking away the only things holding her upright. Laverra collapsed on the hard floor of the balcony with a grunt._

_The man continued talking, but it was much too fast for her to interpret all of it. The only phrase she caught was something about the deal, and then something about the princess being too busy to accept the gift herself._

_Gift? She wondered. Is that what I've become?_

_The floor came rushing to meet her, and then blood was in her mouth before she dropped into darkness._

Laverra eyes grew wide, he was correct. Her only response was an attempt to cut him down the middle, starting with the top of his head. As she lundged forward, sword drawn back Galfore crossed both his giant arms, protecting his head, and the sword hit his metal wrist bands. The sword left no mark, but made a very loud metal-on-metal noise.

"Please, allow me to explain!" Starfire pleaded.

Laverra's eyes began to water, but she quickly held the tears back. "You have explained enough! You pretend to be a friend, an alley, but you are nothing more than a lying, evil, manipulating, heartless Tamaranian … both of you!"

It was now Starfire's eyes who began to water, but just as Laverra, she too pushed them aside. She stood up straight, "Galfore, I am no longer in need of your assistance."

Laverra withdrew her sword, and Galfore looked to the side of him. "Princess, I do not think that is a wise decision."

Starfire's eyes began to glow a deadly green. "I am aware of the decision I have made. Step aside," she demanded.

Not having any control over the matter, Galfore obeyed. He quickly moved, and headed towards the door as to close it so that others would not see such a fight. It was bound to get ugly.

"You fail to realize that I am not just a Princess, I am a Warrior. Did you not realize the training I have been participating in?" Starfire asked curiously, but still angry.

Laverra smirked, "Just because you take a class, doesn't mean that makes you good in a real battle," she shot back.

Starfire floated a few inches above the ground, eyes and hands glowing. "I am a Warrior Princess; the _classes_ I have been taking are far more advanced then any other species. I have defeated more powerful creatures than you!"

"That proves nothing," Laverra said coldly, as she ran towards the Tamaranian, sword in hand.

Starfire's first instinct was to keep the sword hitting her arm bands. It would do little damage and keep her from bleeding to death. After taking a few hits, Starfire blasted Laverra with her star bolts, courtesy of her eyes. Laverra flew back and the only thing that stopped her was a dresser, which, sadly enough broke into pieces. What a loss, it was a beautiful dresser too.

As the fight continued, somehow, by some miracle, Starfire knocked the sword out of Laverra's hands. She glanced at the sword on the ground and back at Starfire. This did not seem to stop Laverra what so ever.

Starfire refused to give Laverra any chance of a sneak attack. She remained ready and willing to fight. After staring at each other for a few seconds, they continued with there battle. It was now a hand to hand combat.

Galfore was outside the door. His heart sank at the thought of his dearly beloved bumgorf fighting against the imprisoned Kelestine. He had no doubt that she was capable of defending herself, but she was like a daughter to him. After all, he _did _raise her. As he thought to himself, Phy'zzon just _happened _to walk up.

His eyes shot open, and in the direction of the door Galfore was guarding. "What is going on in there?" He asked, concern emanating from his voice.

Looking up, Galfore stood up straight. "A mere," he paused, looking for an appropriate way to describe what was happening without making him anymore curious, or worried for that matter.

"A mere what, Galfore?" Phy'zzon asked in a more demanding voice.

"A mere girl talk amongst the Princess and Laverra," he replied calmly.


	27. Saddening

Chapter Twenty-Seven: "Saddening"

"Which Princess?! Galfore move out of the way immediately!" Phy'zzon demanded.

Glafore was hesitant, but moved away anyway. Phy'zzon slammed the doors opened as quickly as possible, only to duck at a chair that was thrown in his direction.

Both female warriors were at each others throats. Not literally, but the way they were fighting was ruthless. Phy'zzon didn't know what to do in all honesty, but he knew he had to stop this before they hurt one another; even if that was the intent.

Laverra pulled a small dagger from her left boot and made a quick calculation and aimed it at Starfire. As she did this, Phy'zzon had been watching. His eyes widened in panic.

"Koriand'r!" He shouted as he sprinted over to Laverra. Before she could throw the weapon, Phy'zzon wrapped his hands around her wrists and they began to struggle. "Drop the dagger, Laverra," he commanded.

She struggled back, "…N-O!"

Phy'zzon's hold on her only got tighter. After a few minutes of this, she gave up. She dropped the dagger and Phy'zzon quickly let her go and picked it up. Laverra fell to the ground shortly after as well. She broke down and began to cry quietly.

Galfore walked in calmly, a very worried expression on his face, and eyed the two females quickly. He noticed no major wounds on Laverra and a few bruises here and there on Starfire. Phy'zzon gestured for him to get Starfire out of there.

"Come Princess," he said soothingly, "Let's us go make sure you are well."

Phy'zzon walked them to the door, after making sure they were out of sight he closed them and turned to look at Laverra. "What is the matter with you?!" He shouted, trying to restrain himself.

She didn't look at him, she didn't even respond. Her sobs were quiet, invisible to everyone but her. She wrapped her arms around herself and shut out the world. Well, at least tried.

Still angry and frustrated, Phy'zzon continued to ask questions, questions Laverra wasn't paying attention too. This, of course, made him even more furious. He stomped over to her, grabbed her arm and picked her up, "Answer me!"

Her expression, for a split second, was one of complete fear. Then it turned into one of rage, equal to his. "You have no authority over me. You do not _demand_ answers from me!" She spat.

He knew that if he kept his temper flaring, it would get him no where. He knew that all too well, but she wouldn't give him answers before when he was nice, so why bother giving her another chance?

"There is nothing wrong with me, it is what I have been through and what others have done to me," Laverra whispered, her eyes tearing up again. Phy'zzon's grip loosened and her arm fell limply to her side. "I was taken from my home, I have lost my brothers, mistreated, and—" she paused, tears starting to pick up pace. Phy'zzon remained silent. She looked away, "—I am alone," she finally finished. She looked back, slowly, to the male Tamaranian that stood before her. Seven seconds later, she wrapped her arms around him. Sobbing like she had never done so before.

This took Phy'zzon by surprise. It took him roughly twenty-three seconds to wrap his arms around her. "I am—" he paused, thinking for a moment, "—sorry."

* * *

Meanwhile, Galfore and Starfire had made it to the infirmary with a light conversation. The only problem with that was, it was a one sided conversation.

The Tamaranian Princess had hardly said anything, except for little noises indicating a yes or no. Physically, she was fine, a few bruises and minor cuts here and there. Mentally, she was wounded pretty badly. Again, she had failed. Why could she not defeat Laverra? Was she not better? Did she end up going backwards instead of forward in her learning? Laverra wasn't injured on any level. No damage was done to her, yet _she_ did. How was that fair?

Grabbing some tape and clothe, he walked over to Koriand'r. She stopped him from tearing the tape. "No, I do not require bandages," she stated emotionless.

This caught Galfore off guard. "I must cover them to prevent any further damage," he said, his voice laced with concern.

Starfire shook her head. "No, these are not life threatening," she stated as she walked out of the door leaving one very confused k'norfka.

Upon entering her room, the screen to the transmission console began to glow. In large yellow text, it informed her she was receiving a call from Earth. She sighed heavily. _Robin_.

Walking slowly, she approached it. Pressing a few buttons, Starfire took a few seconds to regain herself. She smiled brightly, Raven had told her once that this was "hiding" how she really felt.

"Hello Robin! I am happy to see you are well, what is the nature of your call?" Starfire asked as happily as she could.

It must have worked, because Robin just smiled. "I – uh – wanted to see how you were doing. We haven't heard from you in awhile, I was just—"

She looked down, "Checking up on me," Starfire finished, forgetting, partially, about her 'disguise'.

Robin cocked an eyebrow, "Uh, yeah," he paused, and straining his eyes just a little bit, "Star, is everything alright?" He asked hesitantly.

She perked back up instantly, "Everything is fine," she smiled sweetly. Robin stared at her, just like when her sister came to Earth, at the top of the creepy run down warehouse. She sighed, "Everything is, demanding. I am unsure of my self. I was doing well, and then a guest; she got angry and attacked me—"

"Who is this guest? Are you alright? Why did—"

"Robin, I would appreciate it if you did **not** interrupt me," she said aggravated. She looked at him sternly, and Robin nodded, "I am fine, a few mere bruises and tiny scraps. No major damage was done. The guest is none of your concern. She will be dealt with immediately," she informed him. She sighed again, "How is my brother? Is he well?"

You could see Beast Boy being chased by Ryand'r behind Robin. "He's fine. He's just not use to how we deal with criminals here," he stated.

"Robin, on my planet, those who do horrible crimes are either imprisoned – chained to a wall for the rest of there life, or killed immediately depending on how severe the crime is. Ryand'r knows of no other way to handle such situations. If you do not wish for more casualties I suggest you sit him down and inform him about Earth's justice system."

"Okay, I'll get right on that," he paused again, "Star?"

"Yes, Robin?"

"When are you coming back home?" He asked sadly.

She turned her head, "Sadly, I do not know right now."


	28. Alone

I know, I know, it's been forever and a half since I've updated this story. Believe me, I have not forgotten it. My muse just disappeared once I got married, and now that a divorce is taking place, I found it again. I plan on finishing this story! I swear to it! I'm a little rusty, so please be patient. The story may be a lil badly worded, but I will bounce back.

Chapter 28: Alone

Phy'zzon was unsure of how else to react to Laverra's sudden break down. He felt a sudden need to stop the tears from flowing down her cheeks. "You must stop this –"

She could not look at him, "Stop what?" she whispered.

"You are unharmed and safe – at the moment, you should take this time to explain yourself before the guards arrive," he stated with a hint of sympathy.

"You care for nothing but the Princess. Why do you bother to ask me a question that you won't even listen to the answer? Why is it, that I am stuck here with no way of getting back to what is left of my family? Why do you keep me here if I don't do anything except take up space?" she stated. "Run your tests, do with me as you wish, but do not just leave me sitting in a room or dungeon and leave me with these thoughts!"

The sympathy and wanting her to stop crying had washed away, replaced with frustration, "What thoughts? I am unaware of the entire situation as to why you are here; we do not have any intentions of harming or vandalizing you. So please do not assume that is what our species does. Your fight with the Princess, however, will not go without punishment. Why did you attack? What good did that do you?"

"Your love for her is pathetic and is wasted. You realize this right? She is playing you as well. You are a fool to believe otherwise,"

"That is of no concern to you," he stated. _She is avoiding my questions, toying with my mind. Do not let her keep you off track_, Ph'yzzon told himself. "Again, why did you attack?"

"What does it matter? You won't listen to me, no one ever does. So why bother?"

"I do not think that would be a wise decision, Koriand'r. You are speaking out of rage and hurt. Please, take a moment to regain yourself," Galfore was attempting to calm the young Tamaranian down.

_Naturally I am furious, how else would one act in my current situation. I have been nothing but nice to her since she first arrived here! _"Why is she here, Galfore? What is her purpose? Why does no one tell me what it is I need to know?!"

Galfore wasn't about to just spill everything about the Kelestine Princess. It was none of her concern or burden to bear. He knew very well that if he told her, she would feel obligated to save her. They were similar in Laverra's current situation, and for Koriand'r, it would be like reliving a past that she had tried so hard to forget. "You know I would never leave your questions without an answer my little one, but this one," he paused as he looked deep into her angry, worrisome eyes, "…is one I must let go without an answer. You are not ready to deal with such a matter. Please, go back to your training and I will handle this. Have faith and trust in me. Have I ever steered you wrong?"

Anger was slowly fading, for I knew I could not stay mad or direct my anger towards Galfore. I lowered my head in disappointment in myself, "No, you have never put me in harm's way, nor lead me down the wrong path, I am sorry."

A small smile formed on his old lips, "You have no reasons to be sorry, you have your Mother's love, a fine quality, but you must learn when to apply it."

Laverra was a walking time bomb put on pause. She knew her brother would be disappointed, yet she couldn't help herself. She was furious, and who would blame her? If you were taken away against your will, from everything you have ever known and loved wouldn't you be angry too? All she had was her brother. Now she had to face her future alone, never knowing if maybe, by some miracle, she would be reunited with him. Now she is stuck on Tamaranian planet with no hope of ever getting off.

"So you have no intentions of telling me why you attacked? I do not understand why you are being difficult with us. Princess Koriand'r has done nothing but give you warmth and kindness. Had it not been for her, you would be locked in the deepest and darkest sell known of all Tamara. You are playing a dangerous game Kelestine, one you will not win," Ph'yzzon threatened.

Laverra had been kneeling on her knees, her legs folded under her as if she was meditating. "I attacked because she is a liar. She knows why I am here, and why I can't leave."

He chuckled, "She knows nothing about you, or your species. She is naïve. To think otherwise is foolish of you."

"Then why did I hear her talking about me? Why does it sound like she knows exactly what is going on?" Laverra asked, tears threatening to fall from her black eyes.

"She knows only what she finds on her own. Just because she speaks of you, does not mean she is aware of your situation or imprisonment. The only one here who knows anything about it is Galfore, and he has not told a soul why it is you are _stuck_ here." He paused, glancing over her, "You owe Koriand'r an apology. For she is the one you attacked and it is only she who will show you mercy for it. If I were you, I would beg for your life, for such an act is punished only by death."

"Death would be a relief," she stated with a hint of anticipation.

Ph'yzzon helped Laverra off the floor, lifting her chin with his left hand, "You will get no where with such talk as that. Your situation can not be as bad as you assume it is. Do they not have hope on your planet?" He looked deeper into her eyes, "You are much like Princess Koriand'r. For she was in your place not that long ago, only she was shown no kindness by any means. You shouldn't be so quick to judge."

They both stood there, locked in a gaze that neither one could explain.

"Why are you starring at me that way?" Laverra finally asked.


End file.
